Painted Blossoms
by ChocoHolicxXx15
Summary: Its long, silky hair, pale skin and glassy green eyes. But it was the color of the hair that was the most distinctive--it was pink. "Not a doll, not a human, not a machine. It is a Hybrid Child."
1. Chapter 1

Painted Blossoms

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or any thing that belongs to Hybrid Child of any sort.

Chapter one: Her name is Sakura

"...Sasuke-sama?" whispered a voice softly in his ear. "are you awake...?" Sasuke opened his eyes reluctantly, only to find himself face to face with another person, who had long, dark hair and milky lavender eyes.

_Hyuuga Hinata_.

"Wha-" Sasuke half-shouted. After all, who could blame him for staying up all night just to wait for Madara to finish his damn project? And while waiting, Sasuke had somehow managed to fall asleep. But it was still early, Sasuke presumed, because it was still dark. "..is Madara done with his work yet?" he asked rather groggily, rubbing his eyes profusely. The Hyuuga nodded. "I suppose it's about time..." she trailed off uncertainly, lacing her fingers together nervously.

Sasuke glared at the girl. "What does _that_ mean?" he growled. "I've been waiting for him the _whole_ fucking night, and then _you_ tell me it's not fucking done?!"

The Hyuuga made no attempt to raise her voice. "I merely said that it was _about _time," she said icily."I did not say that it was _not _finished." Sasuke glared, if possible, even more at Hinata.

"Shouldn't you go check on him since you're his assistant?" he remarked rather rudely.

"Even so, I am only a mere assistant. I will not bother Mr. Madara if he does not need my help." was the dry response. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw something. Instead, he checked his watch, which the digital numbers glowed faintly in the darkness of the room.

02:40a.m.

Sasuke glared at it. The deal was off. Madara promised that it would've been done by tonight, and what time was it? In the wee hours of the morning, and Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was finished or not. He stood up, scraping the chair against the floor.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, looking at him. Sasuke barely glanced at the girl."I'm going. Tell Madara that the deal is of-"

"Tell me _what_?" asked a rather pleasant voice. Hinata looked up eagerly. "Madara-sama! But you're..." Uchiha Madara nodded. "I knew that Sir Sasuke was one impatient git, so I finished it earlier."

Sasuke scowled. He did not appreciate being called an 'impatient git'. "So?" he demanded. "Where is it?" Madara gave him a crooked smile. "In my workshop, would you like to see it?" Sasuke glared at the man. He was obviously trying to make a fool out of him.

"Just give it to me." Sasuke sighed. He was exhausted already, and had no time to play with Madara's wacked games. Madara smiled, saying,"You're no fun to play with." but seeing the murderous glare that Sasuke gave him, he lifted his arms in mock defeat. "Hai,hai, Sasuke-sama. Follow me."

Madara's workshop was unlike any toy workshop Sasuke had ever seen. Heck, even he knew that Madara was a genius at creating toys, but he had no idea that he was this good. Toys of every sort were sitting on countless of shelves; realistic puppets hung eerily on their strings, leering at Sasuke as he walked by; large, almost alive furry stuff animals greeted him; and many, many dolls. But it was disturbing the way they looked; they were too real, too human-like. Sasuke wondered how Hinata had managed to cope with this on her first day.

Madara beckoned Sasuke with a gloved hand. Sasuke walked over, feeling a teeny, weeny, bit excited. There, sitting on the table near Madara, was a child sized doll. It looked almost-human, just like its other companions. Sasuke breathed out heavily. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked Madara quietly. "You kept me waiting the whole night for...for _this_?!" Madara looked slightly amused. "But rest assured, Sasuke-sama, that this is no ordinary doll, even more not a joke. It is a--"

"--Hybrid child."

Sasuke stared at Madara. " A _what_?" he said hoarsely. "A Hybrid child," Madara repeated, scratching the back of his neck."not a doll, not a human, not a machine. A Hybrid Child. And it can grow depending on the amount of love and affection its master gives it. So, how about it, Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke glared at him. "It can _grow_ depending on how much _love_ and _affection _its master gives it?" Sasuke sneered. "I don't have the time. Deal's off, Madara. I was expecting something spectacular from you, not this shit."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "If you were talking about the toy for the company, it was already finished hours ago. Say, seven...I daresay...?" Sasuke stared at him. "..I-It was f-finished hours a-ago?" Sasuke could slowly feel his temper rising dangerously. "And you k-kept me waiting for...?" Madara looked amused again. "For the latest invention of mine," he proudly replied,"the Hybrid child! Aren't you glad, Sasuke-sama, that I gave you my newest one?"

Just then, Hinata entered the workshop, saving Madara from Sasuke's (most likely physical) response. "Madara-sama," she said in her usual quiet self, "A new stock has arrived." Madara clapped his hands together delightedly, very much like a child.

"Wonderful, Hinata! But I didn't expect them to be this early, you know." Hinata nodded. "I-I understand, Madara-sama. Would you like me to bring them here now?"

"Yes, please. Now, Sasuke-sama, what I showed you just now was a prototype. The real ones are being brought in by Hinata." Sasuke glared at the toy-maker. "I have no time for your games, Madara. Just hand in the product for the company."

"Sasuke-sama, but...didn't Hiashi-sama tell you this?"

"Tell me what?"

"In order to get the product, you must play with me. Even just for a little while."

"...that is ridiculous. The deal is..." Madara suddenly pulled out a fistful of sweets, and stuffed them into Sasuke's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with surprise. _Why the hell did he have to do that? And where the hell did he get those sweets from?! _

He glared at Madara, which, sadly, wasn't as intimidating as before with his cheeks bulging with sweets. Madara chortled at the sight of Sasuke, which made the dark-haired man even more furious.

"Ah...it's here," sang Madara as Hinata brought in many boxes, along with another assistant, Sasuke presumed, but he did not know the blonde. "So many...but many thanks to you two." Hinata smiled gracefully, and took her leave. The blonde left too, but without so much of an acknowledgement. She winked at Sasuke before, she too, walked out of the workshop. Sasuke supposed that employees weren't allowed to stay in Madara's workshop for long.

He watched Madara cheerfully open the sealed boxes, he was vividly reminded of a child's behaviour when it was Christmas, and it was not unlike the one Madara was wearing right now.

Madara finally looked up from his delight, and pulled out a child-sized doll, about the size of a nine-year old's body. The Hybrid Child had long, silky hair, with pale skin and glassy, green eyes. But the feature of the Hybrid Child that caught the attention of Sasuke was its hair. Or more technically, its hair_ color._

It was _pink_.

Sasuke turned to stare at Madara. What a joke this was. Madara was sending him a _doll_, which, had _pink _hair. He had enough of this. Enough, was enough. Sasuke couldn't take it any more.

"Madara," he said rather calmly, trying to calm himself down rapidly,"I _appreciate _what you have done for me. However, I neither have the patience nor the time to _play_ with your _dolls_."

Madara smiled to himself. _As hot-tempered and impatient as always, Sasuke-sama_. _However...I promised your mother that I would do this. _

"Here." he thrusted the badly wrapped up package into Sasuke's arms. "The product. "

Sasuke nodded, and turned to go, reminding himself that this was the first and last time he was ever going to step into Madara's shop again.

"Keep this," said a soft voice somewhere near him. Hinata pushed another similar looking (but not as badly wrapped as the one before) package into Sasuke's arms. "it's a token of gratitude. For playing with Madara-sama."

_"..." Playing with Madara?! What the hell...? _

"...just keep it. And no returning."

Then Sasuke found himself outside of the shop, in a cold, dark alley. The sign on Madara's display window read 'CLOSED'.

There was no sign of activity going about in the shop; not even the slightest bit of movement. Sasuke vaguely wondered if it was a dream, but the heavy load of the packages told him otherwise.

Dragging himself to his car, Sasuke dumped the boxes into the boot, and turned on the engine. Pushing the accelerator down with his shoe, the car skidded around the corner and drove away, the sight of Madara's shop now disappearing in the rear view mirror.

The other package, the product for the company, was untouchable. Sasuke knew better than to open it. He tore open the other one instead. He blinked several times.

It was that doll with weird hair again. Or rather, as what Madara called it, a Hybrid Child.

Sasuke silently cursed Madara.

He saw a piece of crumpled paper stashed in the ribbon of the Hybrid Child. It said, quite simply,

_Her name is Sakura._

Sasuke stared absentmindedly at the doll's hair. It reminded him of cherry blossoms.

He smirked_. That name suited her_.

**A/N: Please R&R!!!! Tell me what you think of the story...this is my first story, hope that everyone liked it...or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do no own anything.

Chapter two: The Hyuuga doll

Kiba bit his lower lip nervously, staring around the dimly lit room. He shouldn't have gone here in the first place. Not even...to see _her_. He sighed. He wondered why on Earth did he come here. He...wasn't _in love _with her of any sort, just a little infatuation of his. Yeah, that was the word. _Infatuation_.

But - she looked so _lovely_, like a _doll_. Kiba laughed to himself silently. Maybe it was because that she _was _a doll, afterall. Dolls did have masters. And unfortunately for Kiba, she was already taken. By somebody else.

A door opened and Hinata came out, her pale skin glowing slightly against the dim light. She saw Kiba. "Waiting for someone, I suppose?" she smiled gently, her milky lavender eyes looking at Kiba thoughtfully.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Kiba forced a smile. She looked as beautiful as ever, to Kiba's eyes. Hinata paused slightly, taking a key out of her pocket. "We're closing soon," she said softly. "if you are waiting for Madara-sama, you might have to stay for a little while longer."

Kiba shook his head. "I'm waiting for_..." For you. _

"Ino?"

"Erm...y-yeah...I guess..." Kiba smiled lamely, seizing upon the pathetic excuse. Hinata smiled again, and opened the door of the shop. The bell jingled softly. "Well, Ino is a little busy right now, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few minutes."

"Then how are you going home?"

Hinata looked slightly surprised at his question. Kiba cursed himself silently. He didn't mean to ask that, the words had just flew out of his mouth. "Someone's picking me up," Hinata replied, her hand on the doorknob, ready to close the door. "and thank you, Kiba, for asking. Bye."

Kiba nodded painfully, feeling a sharp twist at his heart. "B-Bye," he managed to choke out, his hands gripping his jacket tightly. "have a good weekend."

He watched Hinata's retreating back, until he saw her wave at someone, from afar. That person had blonde hair, which was rather rare to find in Japan. And Kiba knew exactly who that person was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba hated that man. Because...because...he stole _her _away. She. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata was a Hybrid doll. One of the more older generations that Madara had created. Kiba knew, that she was perfect. In his eyes, she belonged with him. Until...Uzumaki saw her. Uzumaki Naruto was one of the richer people in the society, and when he saw her, he just took her. Like the wind.

Kiba cast his eyes onto the floor. It was wishful thinking, a plain, damn, stupid dream that she would come to him. She would be happy, with Uzumaki, and she would never, glance in his direction twice. Because...the Hyuuga doll that Kiba had fallen, so deeply, so shamefully, in love with, was already owned.

By someone else, whom she loved. Not him. Never him. Not in a billion years would she leave Naruto and come with Kiba. Not today, not tomorrow, not_ ever_.

And it stung Kiba's heart, oh so painfully. Because...he wasn't the one for her.

How _embarrassing_.

"Kiba?" a voice asked, sounding rather loud. It belonged to Yamanaka Ino. She stood there, staring at Kiba. "What is it?" Kiba snapped, feeling irritable. Here he was, suffering from a broken heart (even though he never _actually _confessed or got rejected by Hinata before) and there that _infuriating_ blonde, staring at him as though he was some sort of disgusting object.

She glared at him. "I was _merely_ concerned about you, spacing out to nothing," she said rather crossly. "I guess I've wasted my effort. Now, if you please, _buy_ something or _get_ _out_."

Kiba glared back. "Well _excuse_ me," he replied, words dripping with sarcasm and hints of anger."I was just waiting for-" Then he remembered that Hinata had already left. With Naruto.

That thought made Kiba feel even angerier. And somehow he wanted to vent it out on Yamanaka. _It was her fault, anyway, for trying to be 'concerned'._

But Ino had opened the door already, and left the shop without waiting for Kiba to finish his sentence. The bell jingled softly again.

Kiba saw Yamanaka Ino walk hurriedly off into the distance, and wasn't surprised. Night was, afterall, approaching quickly, and the city was coming to life. So did the traffic. Kiba sighed dejectedly and walked out of Madara's shop, kicking at bits of rubbish along the alley.

"Heh." It was pathetic, pitiful, shameful. He was alone again, which wasn't much of a surprise to him. He was a lone wolf, through and through.

"I've...fallen..."

_So deeply in love with her. _

_Even though....she's already taken._


	3. Chapter 3

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do no own anything.

Chapter three: Headaches

Sasuke awoke to see sunlight streaming through his window. He lay back in bed, closing his eyes for a brief second. Then the night's events came rushing back to his memory. He opened his eyes again to stare at the ceiling. He cursed Madara, this time loud and clear, and angry.

"Curse that Madara. I hope he burns in hell when he dies." Sasuke turned his head to look at that infuriating thing that Madara had insisted on giving him. That, that - _Hybrid_ _Child_. The doll just lay there, unmoving, staring at Sasuke with its glassy eyes. That pissed him off.

_Why the hell was it staring at him_?! Sasuke swore loudly. This was freaking stupid. Firstly, he accepted Madara's 'gift'. Now, he was getting freaked out by a doll. This was unbearably shameful for the great Uchiha Sasuke, the president of the world's leading company, Uchiha Co. Ltd.

What did Madara say...give the doll _love_ and _affection_? Heh. Like hell he would. Sasuke paused slightly. Madara's shop was open on weekends, so maybe...

Sasuke might just be able to see Madara. _About his damned Hybrid Child_.

Sasukeglared at the doll before stuffing it into a plastic bag. Then he went to his car, where he turned on the engine. It wasn't that early anymore, and there were more cars on the road. Sasuke hoped that the traffic wasn't that heavy.

The familiar sight of the shop came to view, and Sasuke saw that they were open. In the day, Madara's shop looked just like any ordinary alley shop, small, dingy and dirty. But in the night- it looked completely different.

Sasuke opened the front door, the familiar soft sound of the bell jingling. No one seemed around. That was weird. Sasuke thought that at least Hinata would be waiting for customers. The door to Madara's workshop opened, and a blonde girl came out. Yamanaka Ino. Her blue eyes widened for a split second before her face broke into a large smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, looking pleasantly surprised. "What brings you here?" Sasuke felt puzzled. _When did Ino start work in Madara's place?_ _And where was Hinata?_

"I was looking for Madara."

"Oh..." her smile faltered a little, but it did not go unnoticed before Sasuke's observant eyes. But he didn't exactly care for Yamanaka's personal problems, he wanted to just see Madara and get the visit over with.

"Well?" Sasuke asked rather impatiently. "Where is he?" Ino pointed to the workshop. "Where else?" she answered rather irritably. "You can go see him now."

Good. Sasuke nodded and left Ino, walking into the workshop.

The sight that greeted Sasuke's eyes was not exactly...neat. Let's just say that Madara wasn't exactly efficient in keeping his workplace in. Madara was in the midst of the mess, sewing and humming to himself.

"Madara."

The said man looked up. "Oh, Sasuke-sama!" he cried in a mock baby tone. "How are you?" Sasuke glared at him. "Tobi," he said in a warning tone that said _you-had-better-not-fuck-with-me-I-am-in-a-very-bad-mood._

"So...what's the matter?" Madara said after a while. Apparently he liked to get under Sasuke's nerves, because he added,"Got a stick stuck up your ass?"

Sasuke glared at Madara all the more.

"What," he said, spitting each word with venom, while pulling the doll out of the bag,"am I supposed to do with this?!" Madara unconciously wiped his face with his blue towel, for the fear of getting spat at by the other Uchiha.

Sasuke gave Madara his_ I-am-waiting-impatiently-for-your-answer_glare. Madara shrugged, obvious to the fact that Sasuke's glare was increasing rapidly.

"..." sometimes silence was louder than words, Madara thought wryly. He didn't want to say it but-

"You're supposed to care for it like a child, a real, live human one. Talk to it, feed it, sleep with it...up to your desicion." Sasuke's radar of hate intensified a whole lot more.

"I-_what_?"

Madara shrugged yet again. "That's why I said, up to your descion." Sasuke glared at him again. "It can talk too, you know," Madara continued, hoping that it might improve Sasuke's mood a little.

"I'll help you with the talking part," said Madara, when Sasuke did not say anything."it's usually the hardest part, but you'll have to make it grow. Remember, Sasuke, if its still child-like by the end of the two year deal, I will remove your status, your _everything_. You do know what it means, right? This is your punishment, Sasuke, for trying to run away with Sugeitsu's fiancee."

Sasuke glared at him. "I didn't try to run away with that bitch, she forced me to, under those circumstances at that time. So I'm innocent."

Madara chuckled a bit. "We'll see about that, Sasuke-sama. By the way, how's Orochimaru?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes considerably. "In Konoha's Prison. Rotting in his well-deserved cell. I hope by the time he gets released, he'll be dead anyway."

Madara shook his head exasperatedly. "Ja ne, Sasuke-sama."

Then Sasuke found himself outside of Madara's shop. The sign read CLOSED, again, just like the previous time. Sasuke's muscles tensed up. Why, was it, on both occasions, that the sign was always open before he came, and closed after?

It was almost as if-

_Madara had been waiting for him. To enter his shop._

But that was impossible. Even a genius like Hyuuga Neji couldn't read the future. So why...?

Coincidence. Plain darn coincidence. But when a bunch of coincidences come together, they become, like what girls like to call, Fate.

Or it could be-

_Destiny. _


	4. Chapter 4

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do no own anything.

Chapter three: Madara's work

Madara frowned slightly. So far he didn't have much to complete. Reinstalling, reprograming...he tried to change everything. But the doll just wouldn't talk.

Or maybe-

_It refused to talk._

At least to him. But Madara knew that there was something not quite right. The Hybrid child was lifeless. Completely and utterly _un_-human like. Its glassy green eyes just stared at him, no emotions whatsoever. He sighed. He was going to need a bit of help from his assistants. Pulling out an old and rather battered mobile phone from the pocket of his dusty overalls, Madara punched in Hinata's number.

The phone rang for quite a number of times before it was picked up.

"H-Hello?"

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," sang Madara. "I know it's a weekend, but could you come over for a while? Sasuke-sama's new doll is having difficulties."

"B-But Naruto-kun..."

Madara smiled to himself. Of course Hinata would be spending time with her beloved Naruto-kun.

"Then...ja ne, Hinata-chan. I wouldn't want to interupt your time with Naruto-kun."

"M-Madara-sama! H-How c-could you say that?!"

Madara smirked. He could almost see Hinata's face, all red and flustered, in contrast to her usual pale self. He ended the call, ignoring Hinata's further protests. He dialed Ino's number. This time the phone was picked up even before the third ring.

"Shika?" Ino's voice sounded hopeful.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ino, but it's Madara."

"Oh...I-I mean, _oh_! Madara-sama! Do you need any thing?"

Madara could tell that the girl had been crying, by the awkward stiffness of her voice. It croaked. Maybe it had something to do with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Yes. I need you to come over to the shop, if possible."

"I-I'll try." Ino sounded close to crying again. Madara inwardly cursed himself for making his own creations employees.

"...on second thought, never mind, Ino," Madara said, after a pause. "I think my work is almost done."

"O-Okay. If you need anything...r-remember to inform m-me." Ino was crying again, by the little sobs Madara heard over the line.

"Ja ne, Ino-chan."

"J-Ja..." and the phone went dead. Madara was sure that Ino wouldn't be able to come to work for a while. He called Sasuke, knowing that the guy wouldn't be pleased to hear anything from him. And he was right.

"What do you want?" came the rude greeting.

"Sasuke-sama, would you like to come over? I believe the Hybrid Child is having some-"

Madara heard the dial tone. Tch. Rude lil' Sasuke. Sighing, Madara went to work on the Hybrid Child. _'Sasuke needs to show love,' said Sasuke's kaasan. 'He hasn't been as open since...she died.' _

_'Who...?'_

_His kaasan shrugs. 'Somebody special,' she says, smiling a bit despite everything. 'at least to him.' Madara scratched the back of his neck. 'Then...waddaya want me to do?' _

_'Something special,' she says. 'make him forget his past. You will do it, right, Tobi-kun...?' Madara nodded reluctantly. 'I promise,' he sighs, 'That Uchiha Sasuke will be...better soon.' _

Madara grumbled slightly. But Sasuke did have to open up a little. And get rid of that stick up his ass.

A Hybrid Child was essentially supposed to be a mirror; a reflection of one part of its owner. But what part would it reflect on Sasuke...?

Madara hoped that it wasn't the attitude part.

Sasuke found a badly wrapped package on his doorstep. But inside the package was only a note. In a messy, hastily scrawled handwriting, it said,

_Your Hybrid Child is ready. Seven, tomorrow. Don't be late. _

Sasuke stared at the note. At the back was a P.S.

_P.S. It took alot of hard work, so please be appreciative. And get rid of that stick. _

Sasuke frowned upon reading the last sentence.

What stick...?


	5. Chapter 5

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter four: Cherry blossoms

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my story:D please continue to do so :)**

Sasuke straightened his tie. It was, after all, a Monday. Sasuke hated Mondays. They seemed to return the favour too, by making his life miserable. As if it wasn't bad enough already.

The traffic was always heavy. It rained often. But, the worst bit of coming to work on Monday was-

"OHAYO SASUKE!!!!" shouted a certain somebody. Sasuke didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face that loud-mouthed idiot-

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"Teme!" Naruto greeted, in his usual loud self. Sasuke winced. At this rate, he might go deaf one day. He tried to resist the urge of punching the blonde.

"Ohayo," Sasuke mumbled quietly. He wasn't in a very good mood.

Naruto clapped him on the back and laughed _loudly_. "Why so glum, teme?" he said, grinning widely at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't smile back. Nor did he respond.

"You know, Sasuke, with that attitude of yours, it's no wonder you've been single for so long! Go find yourself some nice girl and cheer up, 'kay?" Sasuke glared at the dobe.

_How he hated him. Especially on Mondays._

"I don't need some 'nice girl', dobe, don't put me in the same category as you," Sasuke replied smoothly, turning to go, ignoring Naruto's protests.

When Sasuke entered his office, he saw five missed calls on his mobile phone. They were from Madara.

* * *

Opening his voicemail, Sasuke began to listen to Madara's annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Ohayo Sasuke-sama!" greeted Madara." Just to inform you, the Hybrid Child's progression on speech is improving! Isn't that wonderful? Maybe when you get here, you'll hear her first sentence! Sakura is improving alot. And hell, was she alot of work! Be appreciative, Sasu-chan. After all, this is for your own good." Madara sounded as though lecturing a small child.

"Did you get rid of that stick yet? Because, as her owner, you're supposed to be a good role model!" Sasuke glared at the phone, wondering if there was some way he could murder Madara over the phone.

"Ne, Sasuke-sama, be nice to her, okaiee? She's new, afterall. _And she will reflect a part of you_." the last sentence sounded weird though, but what could he expect from an eccentric toy-maker?

Sasuke's finger got ready to press the DELETE VOICE-MAIL button.

Until-

"Sasuke-sama...please come to the lobby. Now."

_What_ _happened_?

He could hear excited whisperings from the Main Office - surely that dratted Tobi hadn't come to his office?!

Sasuke _walked_ bristly to the door. He didn't _run_. Uchihas never did _run, _no matter what the situation was.

There was a young girl at the foyer - about ten years old. And she had _pink_ hair.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke. Madara was nowhere to be seen. She smiled at Sasuke, but did not say anything.

"Madara...where is he?" Sasuke demanded, glaring slightly at the girl. The girl gave him a pleading look.

Then Sasuke saw Madara walk quite casually into the building. "Ne, Sasuke-sama," the man said cheerfully,"As you can see, your Hybrid Child is able to walk. But no speech yet.

"Would you like to come with us...?"

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Mostly, Sakura responds to her name, and understands English...even though she is not capable of speech yet.

She will be in your care from now onwards. By the way, Sasuke, how was the toy?"

Sasuke swallowed his pride for a good measure. "It was _fantastic_, Madara, our company had profited a lot from it." Madara smirked. "All's well is good, ne, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't want to be taking care of that..._thing_." Sasuke gestured to the innocent looking Hybrid Child which sat opposite him.

Madara shrugged. "It was your kaasan's wishes," he said, preparing to go. "I have no say in this." and then he stood up suddenly, scraping the chair against the floor. "Ja, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him one more time. "Ja," he replied reluctantly.

The pink-haired Hybrid Child smiled at Madara, waving him goodbye. Sasuke bit his lip. _How was he going to make her talk...? _

He motioned to the Hybrid Child, the one called Sakura. After all, he was going to be stuck with her for a long time, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Sakura seemed pleased with his apartment, even though she had been here before. Sasuke brought her to the Guest bedroom. "You can sleep here, I guess," he said awkwardly after a pause. "This will be your house for a long period of time, so get used to it."

Sakura nodded mutely, sitting onto the duvet of the bed. Sasuke decided to leave her to her own devices, seeing that she was unfamiliar with the enviroment anyway.

He then went to work his portfolio that was due tomorrow. Sasuke didn't notice, but it was already evening when he finished submitting his work. Cautiously, Sasuke went to check on Sakura. He poked his head into the Guest room.

"Anou...are you hungry?" he asked her. Sakura nodded, flashing a smile at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a bit irritated. "If you were hungry, why didn't you inform me?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke nervously, like a young child being scolded. Her eyes were rather wide. Sasuke felt nervous upon seeing her reaction; he wasn't good at handling kids.

"I'll...cook ramen...is that okay?"

Sasuke scolded himself mentally. So that was the best he could come up with?! _Ramen_? Maybe the dobe was rubbing off him. But Sakura nodded shyly, her eyes shining. Sasuke supposed that she hadn't eaten ramen before. He prayed that she would not become like that baka Uzumaki. _That ramen loving idiot. _

Sasuke was not the best at cooking, but Sakura looked as though she loved that bowl of instant ramen all the same. She slurped it down quickly, and smiled widely at Sasuke, as though to thank him for the meal. It did feel good to be appreciated, even so.

He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall; it read _8:30p.m._

_Where did the whole afternoon go...?_

Sakura was looking intently at Sasuke; she seemed so different from the lifeless dummy she once was not too long ago. Her green eyes stared at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke felt hesitant for the first time in his life.

"...do you want to sleep...?"

Wow. Such a surprisingly lame question forced its way out from Sasuke's mouth.

Sakura gave him a small smile and shook her head slowly. Sasuke vaguely wondered how on earth did Madara manage to fix her. He shrugged. He was, an Uchiha, afterall.

Uchihas didn't look after small children. With the exception of the women.

He pulled her to bed anyway. As the small girl lay on the bed, Sasuke turned to go. But he felt a tug at his shirt. Sakura looked up at him pleadingly, as though begging him not to go. Sasuke sighed, and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Want a story?" he asked rather reluctantly, however, he heard that small children liked fairy tales. Sakura nodded shyly. He was left with no other choice.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began to tell her the fairy tale he had loved the best when he was young.

"Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there lived a young prince. The prince had everything he wanted, but he had a heart made of ice. He had never cared for other like he did himself. On one fated day, a beautiful fairy came to see him. The fairy told the prince that she would grant him three wishes, in return for his father's good deeds.

"The prince said, 'I would like to have someone who loves me,' he told the fairy,' as my first wish.' The fairy was solem. 'But my dear prince,' she cried,'no lady would love a heartless man out of her own will.' The prince frowned.'Then do something about it,' he snapped. 'I need to continue the royal bloodline.'

"The fairy said,'I would melt your heart in return for that.' the prince agreed at once. When the prince's heart was melted, he came warm and gentlemanly to all of the other people in the land. Many ladies sought for his marriage. But the prince remembered the beautiful fairy, the one that had granted his wish. He still had two more wishes.

"The prince wished that he would be with the fairy forevermore, and that they would live happily ever after together, even in afterlife. The end."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. As expected, she was already asleep. Sasuke stood up from his chair and was about to leave the room when-

"...d-don't...l..l..e-eave...m-m...e..."

He stopped.

He turned to face the room again. There was Sakura, looking at him. Then she opened her mouth to speak again.

"......d-don't....g-g...o....Sa...su...ke....k-ku...n..."

_Don't leave me. Alone. _Her eyes pleaded with him. _Don't go._


	6. Chapter 6

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter five: A First

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a chair beside Sakura's bed. Sakura was still sleeping, her breathing even and bit his lip when he remembered Sakura's pleading eyes. _Don't go, _they begged Sasuke. _Don't leave me. _

"I won't," Sasuke said aloud. Whether it was to comfort himself or the sleeping girl, Sasuke did not know.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

* * *

Sakura blinked slowly. Light had streamed through the windows and the entire room was bright. It was day time. Sakura walked out of the guest room and saw Sasuke typing on his laptop feverishly.

"S-Sa..su-ke...sa-am..a"

Sasuke looked up. Sakura was standing by the doorway, smiling her usual smile. "Ohayo, Sakura." he greeted the girl. Sakura beamed at him.

Sasuke paused. Sakurahad began speaking, but it was likea child learning how to speak. He wondered if this was supposed to be like this.

He dialed Madara's number anyways.

"Mushi mushi?" Sasuke could hear Madara'ssleepy voice. He could just imagine the man still in pajamas.

"Madara."

"...Sasu-chuan? Oh...o-ohayo..."

Sasukeglared at his cellphone.

"Madara." this time Sasuke's tone was more threatening.

"Righttt. Do 'ya need anything?"

"The Hybrid Child is having difficulties with_ its _speech." It had somehow sounded wrong to Sasuke's ears_. It_? Sakura was a Hybrid Child, a doll, afterall, but why did it sound so...

"'kay. Bring_ it_ over to the shop after lunch."

...unnatural.

"Ja, _Uchiha_."

"Ja."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Sure, she did look human, but deep down inside, Sasuke knew that she wasn't.

_

* * *

_

_Not a doll, not a human, not a machine. It is a--_

* * *

Madara inspected the pink-haired doll. Everything was in good condition, as far as Madara knew, but something was not quite right. "Hinata," he called. "Send Sasuke-sama out. Now."

The Hyuuga nodded. Then, before Sasuke could respond, Hinata shoved him out of the workshop. Which surprised Sasuke; he never knew that Hinata could be _that_ strong.

Sasuke saw Yamanaka Ino walk into the shop. She gave little notice to Sasuke, as if in another world of her own. Her makeup was smudged. Her mascara was running. Inolooked like a mess.

She bit her lip when she finally saw Sasuke. "Yamanaka," Sasuke said,"you look awful." Ino felt her face with her slender, long fingers. She glared at Sasuke. "So?" she snapped back. Sasukeshrugged. "Just telling you. Besides, wouldn't you scare off customers looking like that?"

Ino glared at Sasuke even more, if possible. She walked off.

But Sasuke could hear little sniffles coming from the women's toilet. Ino was, for whatever reason, crying softly in the cubicle. Sasuke wondered if Madaraknew that his employee was having a breakdown. Not like Sasuke really cared.

* * *

_--Hybrid Child._

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sat on top of the seat of the toilet bowl, tears streaming down her cheeks and making her ruined makeup even worse. She saw that her tissues were nearly all used up. Uchiha Sasuke had seen her in the worst possible time ever, but Ino couldn't care less.

It was all Nara Shikamaru's fault.

Ino hated that guy now. It was his fault, that Ino's life changed drastically after she met him. It was his fault that they started to hang out together more often. It was his fault that...

_...that Ino fell for him_.

She didn't tell him anything. She was too afraid. Afraid that he only saw them as friends. Her friendship with him was too precious to her. Now, Ino knew that they were, at least to him, only...

_...friends_.

He liked Temari instead. She was always what Ino wasn't, and always found new ways to surprise Nara. That was why, Ino thought bitterly, he probably loved her. Her thoughts. Her actions. Her words.

_He loved everything about her. _

It wasn't fair. Shikamaru knew that Ino was not exactly human, as perfect as she seemed to some. He could see through anything. He was a genius. But he couldn't see through was-

-Yamanaka Ino's heart.

It broke her heart to see them together. The remaining pieces of her heart shattered into nothingness when they announced their wedding. It was, unbearably painful for Ino.

Especially the night before their wedding.

_'Shika!' she cried when the door of his apartment opened. 'What's this?' he said, looking surprised. 'It's really late, Ino, shouldn't you be-'_

_'Is it true that you're getting married to that bitch?'_

_Shikamaru frowned. 'She will be my wife soon, and I'll appreciate if you didn't call her that.' _

_Ino blinked back tears. 'But- why Shika? Why her?' _

_Nara Shikamaru looks at the girl in front of him, ready to cry. 'Because,' he says softly, 'I love her.' _

_Ino can hardly feel the tears streaming down her face. '...really?' she chokes, biting her lip hard, so hard that she can taste the saltiness of the blood mixed with tears. _

_'Yes,' was the quiet reply. _

_'Shika...'she says softly,'I really, did...' _

_'...love you.' _

_And with those words, Ino runs off into the darkness, leaving Shikamaru still standing by the doorway of his apartment. _

Ino opened the door of the cubicle quietly. She washed her face, so that no other would be able to see that she had been crying. The only traces were her eyes, a little puffy and pink. Ino took a deep breath. She was ready to face the world again.

* * *

Madara smiled at Sakura. "Do you feel nervous?" he asked her kindly. She shook her head quickly, and glanced at the door. "Ah..." Madara smirked. She was looking for Sasuke.

"Let's test your speech now, shall we?" Madara said, his tonegetting business-like. Sakura nodded.

"Say...'Sasuke-sama' without pauses," Madara told Sakura,"and if you have difficulties with pronouncing that, I'll see to your speech programming."

"S-Sassuke...sa...ma..."

Madara nodded. "I'll see to that."

Then he pulled his enormous tool box from below the chair he was sitting on, and said to Sakura,"I'm afraid you'll have to sleep for a while." then suddenly, all Sakura saw was Madara holding a strange tool, then black emptiness.

* * *

Sasukestared around the shop, feeling impatient. The shop had a dusty look to it, as if it had been years since someone actually cleaned it. Sasuke wondered if this was good for Madara's business.

He could hear the clanging of metal and the low buzz of electricity coming from Madara's workshop. Sasuke hoped that they, or rather, Madara, hadn't done something weird to Sakura. Afterall, she belonged to him.

Hold on.

That didn't sound quite right.

Sasuke _was_Sakura's owner, but...

...it sounded as though...

...they were together. Like lovers. Sasuke snorted. _Like_ _Hell_. He glanced at his watch again. He sighed, knowing that Madara would take a long time.

* * *

Ino walked out of the Women's toilet cautiously, wondering if Sasukewas still there. Her eyes found him, resting on the old couch and reading some magazine.

As quietly as she could, she walked across the room and out of the shop. She sighed when she heard the faint jingle of the bell when the door closed.

"...Ino?"

Ino spun around immediately. "Oh, it's you," she commented dully, upon seeing Kiba's face. Kiba glared at her. "What?" he asked irrtatably. "Here I am, wondering what on Earth are you doing here and there you are, giving me that look as though I was some sort of disgusting object that repulses you."

Ino muttered,"But you _do _repulse me."

Kiba, with exceptionally good hearing, heard Ino's muttering. He glared at her even more. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked impatiently.

Ino decided to humour Kiba, for once. "I was taking a walk. Is it a crime?" Kiba snorted.

"Walking isn't a crime, but _loitering_ is."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh suuure,"she drawled,"Cry me a bucket of tears. Boo hoo."

"You're one to talk," Kiba said,"when you have been the one crying, not I." Ino stopped. _How did he know? _

"I haven't been crying, Mutt Boy," she lied smoothly."You're seeing things. Have your senses gone down lately? Well, I suppose that _is_ a good thing, seeing that for once you can behave like a normal person."

Kiba glared at her. "Whatever, Blondie. Ja, I have to go."

"Ja, _Mutt_ _boy_."

With a final glare at Ino, Kiba walked off. Ino stopped smiling when he was finally out of sight. She didn't mean to say any of those things to Kiba, but...

sometimes the truth was too shameful, too embarrassing to say.

Ino's pride would not get trampled on the second time.

* * *

It was night time. Madara opened the workshop's door to see a fumming Uchiha sitting on the couch. "Oh...haha..." Madara laughed nervously. "I guess time flies when you're having fun...ne, Sasuke?"

Silence met his words.

In Madara's arms lay a sleeping Sakura. Shoving Sakura into Sasuke's arms quickly, Madara then threw (quite literally) the both of them out of his shop. Sasuke could hear a faint "Ja ne, Sasu-chuan!!!" as the door closed.

"Bastard..." Sasuke muttered before carrying the unconscious girl into the car. Turning on the engine, Sasuke sped all the way home, ignoring the persistant honks from other cars that were coming his way.

The car swerved dangerously into a halt when it reached Sasuke's apartment. "Finally," Sasuke said,"we're home. At last."

* * *

"Sakura."

The said girl opened her eyes slowly, letting them travel slowly around the room. It was Sasuke's apartment, Sakura realised, and she was in the guest room.

Sasuke was sitting on the chair next to the bed. "You're awake." he stated bluntly. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Madara-sama upgraded my speech programming, so that I can talk to Sasuke-sama!!!" Sakura said happily, her green eyes shining with delight.

Sasuke sighed."It's Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke-sama...? What's wrong...?"

"Call me _Sasuke_. "

"O-Oh, o-okay, Sasuke..."

Sasuke groaned. Now she was beginning to stutter. Like that Hyuuga Hinata. "Don't stutter." he ordered her.

"Hai, Sasuke."

At least she was obedient.

Then-

"Anou...can I call you Sasuke-kun instead? Calling you just by your name doesn't seem to feel right." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed an asprin.

"Do whatever you want." he replied resignedly.

Sakura smiled. "Then...oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt a tug at the corners of his mouth despite his weariness.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura."

**A/N: Okay....I know this kinda sucks....but please review all the same!!! Thx:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.

**A/N: Ok...it would seem weird that only till now I'm actually saying something...but please review!!! So desperate...-_-"'**

Chapter seven : They call her Tenten

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what would you like for breakfast?"

Sasuke looked up from his papers. "Um...anything will do. Wait, you can cook?" he asked the petite girl beaming widely at him. "Hai, Sasuke-kun! All thanks to Madara-sama!"

Sasuke nodded stiffly. It suddenly seemed as though Madara could install anything into his toys. "How about pancakes, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura innocently, breaking him from his reverie.

_Pancakes_? Sasuke never really tried pancakes before. Pancakes were for children. "How about something simple...like toast?" Sasuke suggested weakly. Afterall, he wasn't sure that he could digest his breakfast. Not like he ate his breakfast frequently anyway.

"Hai. Buttered toast and...what would you like to drink?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Black coffee. No sugar."

"Ehh? No sugar? But It'll be very bitter!" exclaimed Sakura. "How about adding some milk?" Sasuke sighed. "Nothing. Add nothing to it. I hate sweet stuff."

Sakuralooked shocked. "But how can anyone-"

Sasuke cut her sentence off. "Are you making breakfast or not?" he asked rather irritably. He was going to be late for work.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." was the ever-cheerful reply.

* * *

"Naruto-sama." came a quiet voice. "Your tie is crooked." Uzumaki Naruto looked down and grinned. "Ah...thanks, Hinata-chan."

The quiet girl straightened out his tie without comment. "You'll be home for dinner, right?"

"Of course!" replied Naruto, his eyes shining at her. "How could I not, when my beautiful Hinata-chan is waiting for me at home?"

Hinata smiled shyly. "Have a good day at work, Naruto-sama."

Naruto laughed. "Hard to, when the teme's in charge. Ja mata ne, Hinata-chan." And with that, he kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Ja, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. He sighed inwardly.

"What is it now, Tenten?" he asked, keeping his patience in check. "Nothing," was the playful response. "How come so grumpy today, hm?"

"Tenten...I _always_ behave like this." came the deadpanned answer.

Tenten pouted. A rather large pout. "You're no fun."

"Are you sure that Madara checked you properly? Maybe you're malfunctioning somewhere in your brain, since your humor is so _dry_. "

"Tenten."

"Yes?" Tenten answered sweetly. Too sweet. "What does the oh-so-great-all-mighty-Hyuuga-Neji want from such a poor and lowly peasant like me?" Neji could almost _feel_ sarcasm dripping off every word she said, along with bright fake sweetness.

"Stop that." was that all he could say? He was never good at dealing with arguments. Especially with Tenten.

Tenten shrugged. "Whatever."

Neji sighed heavily. Sometimes Tenten could be so stubborn. "I'll meet you at Madara's shop later. Same time. Sayoonara, Tenten."

Tentenrolled her chocolate-brown orbs. "Fine, fine. See ya at the shop then. Ja."

Neji couldn't help but manage to smile as he walked out of the apartment. Sometimes Tenten was just so much like a child.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he watched the seconds tick by his watch. Sakura hadn't come out of the kitchen yet. He opened his mouth to call out to her, until he suddenly smelled something in the air. The smell of something burning.

Scrambling to his feet, Sasuke rushed into the kitchen to find Sakura holding an unrecognisable blackened thing called his toast by a pair of tongs. It was smoking slightly.

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" he demanded. Sakura shook her head forcefully, refusing to say anything. Or look at Sasuke.

She seemed...frightened.

Sasuke tried repeating the question, only in a gentler tone. This time, however, the pink-haired girl was able to say something.

"Gomennasai."

Sasuke stared at her. For a moment, his mind seemed to go blank and all he saw was a girl, no, a woman smiling sadly at him. She had startling green eyes and her hair was soft and silky, in natural waves. But Sasuke couldn't remember the woman's appearance. It was a dim impression of her in the shadows. But she was crying, Sasuke somehow had known._ Who was she? _

_'Gomennasai, Sasuke.' _

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice anquired somewhere near his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sasuke found Sakura gently shaking him. "Uh. What happened?" he asked, feeling dazed.

"You spaced out. You were just standing there, staring into blank space. Are you sure you're all right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned Sasuke in a rather timid voice. Sasuke nodded impatiently, before quickly striding out of the kitchen to grab his suitcase by the chair he was sitting on previously.

"Aa...you needn't be bothered by that. I'll be back by noon. Ja ne, Sakura-chan." and with that, the door closed behind Sasuke, leaving Sakura alone with the pair of tongs still in her hands.

* * *

The bell jingled merrily as Hyuuga Neji opened the door. He heaved a sigh; the place had not changed after all these years. Even that old drawing was still there, faded and yellow. Neji remembered that Madara had shown the rough sketching of a girl to him proudly, he declared that that girl was his first customer to buy a Hybrid child.

_'Her name was Tenten, Neji-kun,' Madara told him. 'She and her cousin, Matsuri-chan. Matsuri-chan bought Gaara, you know the small red-headed chibi?' Neji nodded. 'I always thought he was weird.' Madara waggled his finger disapprovingly at Neji. 'Maa, maa, Neji-kun. You shouldn't say bad things about Gaara-chibi. Wakarimashita?' _

_'Hai, Madara-sama.' Neji answered, although a bit reluctantly._ _'Am I bought, to Tenten-san?' he suddenly blurted aloud. Madara smiled. Neji knew what it meant. But he wasn't finished.__'Madara-sama...I want to stay here. I don't know who Tenten-san is! Tasukete...' _

_But Madara shook his head. 'She will take care of you from now on. I cannot change your fate. But, come and visit us too, ne?' Neji wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy trying to hide his tearful face with his long hair. _

Yet, after all those years, Neji had come to visit Madara. And yes, he told Madara that Tenten had grown into a very lovely lady, if not for her coarse words and unruly actions.

"Ah, Neji-kun," greeted a pleasant voice. "Ohayo." Neji spun around to see Madara standing by the doorway of his workshop. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Madara-sama."

"Mou, you don't have to be that formal with me, Neji-kun. It's like a father-son reunion. Would you like to see Hinata-chan?" Madara inquired. Neji shook his head. "Just...visiting."

Tobi clapped his hands with delight. "Would you like to see my latest inventions?"

Neji felt a small smile tug at the ends of his mouth. "Sure."

* * *

Tenten walked around the streets of Konoha, smiling as a gentle breeze blew her bangs slightly. Her eyes roamed everywhere, surveying and studying the faces of other passer bys as they walked past her. In the midst of the people, Tenten saw a young girl, wandering sround aimlessly.

Tenten wondered if she was lost. The girl seemed like she was still in elementary school, with her small frame and height. She was dressed rather unusually, wearing a scarf and a sweater even though it was summer. But the most unusual thing about the girl wasn't her clothes. It was the color of her hair. It was pink. Tentendidn't know that anyone could actually dye their hair in that color. It was absurd. Tenten bit her lip, debating silently with herself to approach the young girl or not. Finally, she did.

"Are you lost, girl?" Tenten bit the inside of her cheek. Now that she had a closer view of the girl, she realised that she was japanese. The pink-haired child turned her head towards Tenten, and her face broke into a pleasant smile as she shook her head slightly to Tenten's question.

"Thanks for your concern, brown-haired oneesan. Hajimemashite watashi wa Sakura desu." Sakura said politely. Tenten smiled back. Sakura, eh? Well...that suited her. Sakura blossoms.

"Oneesan...?" Tenten was jolted back from her thoughts. She smiled apologetically. "I haven't introduced myself, have I?" she asked Sakura. The said girl shook her head. Tenten smirked.

"They call me Tenten."

* * *

Sasuke sat down in his chair, rubbing his temples absentmindedly. He allowed his thoughts to stray away from the large pile of paperwork before him, thinking about Sakura. Slapping himself mentally, he returned to start work. All was peaceful until - his hand phone started vibrating. Sasuke cursed it, hoping that it wasn't Madara. It wasn't. But Sasukegroaned when he recognised that number. Flipping his cellphone open, Sasuke spoke rudely, "What do you want?" to the caller.

"Tch, as rude as ever, otouto," chided his aniki over the phone. Sasuke grumbled wordlessly. Sometimes Itachi could be such a pain in the neck. "Well?" asked Sasuke imapatiently. "What did you call for?"

"Can't a brother miss his adorable little otouto?" asked Itachi.

"No," snapped Sasuke. "I don't have time, aniki, so you'd better tell me your reason." His aniki chuckled. Sasuke glared at his hand phone. "I am appointing a new secretary for you," said Itachi. Sasuke snorted. "Is that it?" he asked.

"No," Itachi replied. "I'm afraid that...you wouldn't like this piece of news very much."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As long as it's not life-or-death issues, I think I can still survive." Itachi wasn't amused. "The thing is..."

Sasuke's eyes widened at his aniki's last sentence. "Wha-"

* * *

Neji checked his watch impatiently. Tenten was never punctual, but then again, she wasn't the type to keep him waiting for an hour or so.

"N-Neji?"

Neji turned around to see his cousin. "Oh...Hinata," he said rather dumbly. Hyuuga Hinata nodded, smiling a little at him. "Anou...are y-you waiting for Tenten-san?" Neji nodded stiffly. "W-Would you like to come in?" asked Hinata nervously, indicating to Madara's shop. Neji shook his head. "I can wait outside, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. After all, it wasn't as though she was exactly fond of her cousin anyway. "Ja mata ne." Neji waved a hand, as if to dismiss her. The bell jingled as Hinata stepped into the shop again.

"Ah, sumimasen Neji!" cried Tenten when she saw him. "Tenten," he said, although he wasn't exactly pleased. "where were you?" Tenten's eyes were shining. "I managed to get a job!" she told him, breathless with excitement. "That's...great," Neji managed to say. "what type of job?"

"It's nothing," Tenten said cheerfully. "I've just been annointed to be Uchiha Sasuke's secretary."

* * *

Sakura busied herself with cleaning Sasuke's apartment; at the very least she had to do something right. She thought of Sasuke, vaguely wondering when he'd be back. "Ah...oh well." she said aloud. "At least he'd have a clean apartment when he comes home." She looked over at the piece of long, furry cloth on the floor and decided to pick it up.

It was heavy, it was long, and her arms ached, but she thought it was rather worth the effort as she finally managed to haul it over Sasuke's bed. It looked kinda nice. Sakura paused, thinking why on Earth would Sasukeput his furry quilt on the floor and let everyone trample on it.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his hand phone when he finally hung up. Stupid aniki. He sighed wearily, thinking about the news Itachi had just told him. It was going to cause a whole lot of new problems for him. Again. And then there was Sakura. He walked out of his office, making his way to the pharmacy. He was going to buy a bottle of aspirin.

**A/N: Alright...finally finished with this chappie...soo tired. Please review!!!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer : I do not own anything.

**A/N: Review!!!**

Chapter eight : Karin

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," came the response. Sakura frowned slightly. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why were you in such a bad mood when you came home? Did you not like your quilt on your bed?" Sasuke sighed heavily. "That wasn't a quilt, Sakura. That was my _carpet_!"

There was silence as Sakura pondered about it for a second.

"...anou...a-are you mad at me?" she asked timidly, seeing the dark expression on Sasuke's face. The raven shook his head wearily. "Not really."

"Oh." he could sense the relief in her voice. _Was she always that afraid of my temper? Or, even worse, me?_

"We're going to my fiance's house," Sasuke managed to say as the car turned around a corner. "she's gonna be wed to me soon, so I want you to make a first good impression. Clear?" Sakura nodded mutely. Then - "Why are you getting married, Sasuke-kun? Who is this lady anyway?"

"For financial reasons. Her name's Karin. Like Shikamaru said, she's a _troublesome_ woman."

"Troublesome?"

"Uh. Hard to please. Gets jealous easily, that kind of lady. Honestly, I think she's a bitc- oh, we're here." Sasuke refrained from saying the last bit of what he thought about his fiancce as the car pulled up along the driveway. Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks. Sasuke knew that she was nervous, by the looks of it.

He glanced at Sakura again. She seemed so small, like an elementary school kid. Karin would go bonkers if he told her that she was his child. _Maybe she would even call off the wedding..._

Sasuke's head suddenly snapped up at the new idea. That was it! _Aniki wouldn't be very pleased, though._

* * *

Kiba stared at the ladies department store through the display window. He had gone with Shikamaru to pick out something for Temari's present. Well, at least he was a better choice for shopping with than Sai.

Recalling Sai's words, Kiba wanted to laugh aloud.

_'Shopping? With you?' Sai asked when Shikamaru reluctantly tried to persuade him. 'You mean that activity in which women partake to spend time and money? I didn't know you were interested in women's activities, Shikamaru. Are you as penis-less as dickless over there?' he gestured to Naruto in a distance._

And Shikamaru ignored him and decided to stick with Kiba afterall.

Well, Temari was a nice lady, talented, smart, but Kiba couldn't quite picture them together. She was older than Shika...more matured looking definately, but Kiba wondered why did Shikamaru pick Temari instead of Ino.

Ino was pretty, smart and sensitive to other people's feelings in a good way. She was the same age as Shikamaru and the both of them were childhood friends. _He must have been her first love, huh,_Kiba thought dully. The thought of Ino and Shikamaru together made him feel like punching the latter next to him.

...but why?

Ino was, a friend to him. It was obvious that he felt sorry and protective of her when she got turned down by Shika, right? So why...Kiba bit his lip. _Why do I always feel dejected whenever I see her clinging on to Shika like that, whenever she sees him?_Her eyes light up when they see him, only to be dulled again by the sight of Temari next to him.

She smiles, she laughs, she talks animatedly to him. But, Kiba thought bitterly, why doesn't Shikamaru ever notice anything? He nods, he yawns, he talks in a bored way.

And only when he is walking away, back facing her, does she allow herself to break down, to cry.

_Her eyes..._

_Light up when she smiles...._

Kiba finally turned to Shikamaru, after some time of gazing into nothing. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sasuke...this is...?"

Sakura stared up at the lady at the doorway. This must be Karin-san, the one Sasuke-kun was talking about. Sakura had to admit, she was pretty, with her long, silky red-hair and twinkling eyes of the same color. She looked slightly surprised at the sight of Sakura.

Sasuke nodded curtly at Karin. "This is Sakura, Karin." To Sakura's surprise, Karin shrieked. "W-What's this, Sasuke? I-Is she your...?" Sasuke snorted. "Uh. Mine."

Sakura frowned. What was going on? And why was Karin giving her that look?

"Don't tell me...its _her_ child?"

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was trying to conceal his surprised look from Karin's words. Who was that 'her' anyway? Karin continued to ramble as Sasuke stayed silent.

"...and look! I mean, she's even got her foul pink hair, how could I not notice this? This is over between us, Sasuke. Tell Itachi that I'm calling off our engagement." Sasuke nodded. "Hai. Guess we'll leave for now. Ja mata ne."

"Ja," replied Karin, glaring at Sakura. "and don't come back."

"Hn. I won't."

Sakura felt apologetic towards Karin, even though she had no idea what was going on. Sticking out her hand, Sakura said,"Mottekudasai. Ja, Karin-san."

Karin glared at Sakura without saying anything. Sasuke shrugged, gesturing to Sakura. "Let's go."

Sakura nodded quickly, giving Karin one last look before walking out of her apartment. Karin had covered her face with her hands. "Sasuke...you baka..." she sobbed before she crumpled onto the floor, still crying.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "Why was Karin-san crying?"

Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to answer Sakura's questions about the woman. "She's a little upset, that's all," Sasuke replied tonelessly.

"But why did she call you a baka? Sasuke-kun is smart. "

"That's because our engagement was called off." Sasuke said, feeling a trifle irritated by now. Sakura's questions were starting to bother him.

"Huh? Your engagaement was called off? Why, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was annoyed; didn't that girl pay any attention to what they were saying just now? "That bitch called it off because of you." he snapped, trying to focus on reversing the car.

Sasuke didn't notice that Sakura's eyes were filled with hurt, and, perhaps guilt as well.

"...what...did I do...?"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen when he heard her voice, sounding hurt and sad. He turned to Sakura who was sitting next to him, looking as though she was on the verge of crying. _Great. Now I made two women cry in the same day._

"You didn't do anything to offend her, I'm sure," Sasuke said quickly, trying his best to comfort the girl. "she just didn't...eto...like you."

This did not help the situation one bit. Sakura looked even more agitated, if possible. Sasuke cursed his luck.

"She didn't like...me?"

"Because you looked like someone she didn't like." Sakura stared at Sasuke. "But Madara-sama said that I was unique. He said that he specifically created me like someone from your memories, Sasuke-kun. Could it be that person...?"

Sasuke frowned. He didn't think that he had ever met anyone with pink hair like Sakura did, or he'd remember straightaway, pink hair wasn't common in Japan, afterall.

"I've never met someone like you before," the words were out of Sasuke's mouth before his brain had time to phrase it properly; it occured to him that it sounded wrong, it was like what lovers told each other. Sasuke could feel heat slowly creeping onto his cheeks; he hoped that Sakura hadn't noticed that.

Fortunately, Sakura was just as dense as he hoped. Looking innocent, she asked curiosly,"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Your face is red."

Sasuke blushed even harder as Sakura attempted to place her forehead against his to check if he had a fever. They were too close for Sasuke's comfort, he could feel her warm breath as she exhaled, her sharp green eyes closed.

She reminded him so strongly of someone Sasuke knew, even though he knew that that was impossible. Why, for a split second, he thought that he had met Sakura somewhere before, long ago.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled himself away. When given a bewildered look from Sakura, he replied, trying to sound casual,"I'm fine. " and with that, he turned the steering wheel and began to drive again.

Sakura nodded and leaned back into the leather backrest, staring at the blurry scenery outside the car window.

The rest of the car journey was quiet after that.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru glanced sideways at Kiba. The dog-lover was unusually quiet today, and that was definitely something to be worried about. "So..." Shikamaru attempted to start a conversation, something which he'd normally avoid if possible.

But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"It's getting kinda late...maybe we should go back."

Kiba nodded, and started to go the way back home. Pausing for a brief moment, he suddenly turned to Shikamaru, saying,"Do you love Ino?"

There was silence between the two men for a moment. Shikamaru could feel the tense atmosphere, then, choosing his words with care,"Ino's a... special person to me. We've been the best of friends and she's very precious to me....in a way, I guess I do love her...in a brotherly fashion." What he didn't expect was that Kiba suddenly shouted at him.

"Then why are you even- heck, why do you keep on tormenting her?! She loves you, you baka! You don't return her feelings nor do you push her away! What is wrong with you? Do you know how _long_ she cried after you sent that _dammed_wedding invitation of yours to her?!" Kiba was exhaling out heavily, glaring at Shikamaru.

There was a pregnant pause.

Shikamaru pursued his lips. "...Kiba...you love Ino, don't you?"

The unexpected question caught Kiba off-guard and Shikamaru spent a few moments enjoying the sight of a red-faced Kiba spluttering all sorts of rubbish. When Kiba finally cooled down, he instantly shot at Shikamru,"The hell did that come from?"

Shikamaru allowed himself to smile slightly. "It's written all over your face, Kiba. I suggest you think about on how to confess your love rather than interfere with other people's affairs. Ja ne."

Kiba scowled darkly at Shikamaru. "Ja," he replied, saying the word with as much venom as he could. "and I don't love that blondie."

Shikamaru smirked to himself.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" asked voice somewhere near his elbow. "Are you awake?"

"Hm?" Sasuke opened his eyes to find Sakura standing next to him. He had just realised that he had fallen asleep on his desk halfway through his paperwork. Sasuke glanced at the clock next to his pen. It was five minutes to midnight. "Sakura," he said tiredly, "do you need anything?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Anou, Sasuke-kun...want supper?"

Sasuke smiled slightly at Sakura. "Hai. Domo." Sakura nodded. "Good luck with your work, Sasuke-kun."

"Uh."

Sasuke returned to the stack of papers, fiddling with his pen absentmindedly. He didn't want to do his work yet. Sakura was someone from his memories...but _who_?

"Sasuke-kun, your supper is ready," called Sakura from the kitchen. Sasuke sighed, putting down his pen. It wasn't as though he was going to finish his work today anyway.

"Coming."

* * *

Uchiha Madara felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his old jeans. He instantly recognised the number.

"Hai, Sasuke? Do you need anything?"

The youngest Uchiha went straight to the point.

"Who is Sakura?"

Madara smiled to himself.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tobi. Of whom in my memories did you create Sakura from?"

"You should know."

"But I don't." Sasuke snapped. "I can't remember anyone with pink hair other than Sakura."

"She was your ex-girlfriend."

"Wha-?!"

"But she's no longer here."

"She...moved?"

"No. She died. From an accident."

"...what was her name?"

Madara sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Her name was Haruno Sakura."

**A/N: Review!!! ThanksXD**


	9. Chapter 9

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Chapter nine: Haruno Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

Sasuke turned around hurriedly to face Sakura, who was still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Sasuke cursed his luck; he was fervently hoping that Sakura would not be awake.

"Somewhere," he replied, bending down to reach for his shoes. Sakura tilted her head to one side, looking at Sasuke curiously. Then came the dratted question Sasuke hoped not to hear-

"Can I come?"

"No." was his curt response. He refused to look at Sakura, guessing that her eyes were filled with hurt already. He pretended to concentrate on tying his shoelaces, trying to ignore the girl standing in front of him.

"Why?" she persisted. "Is it work?"

Sasuke chose not to say anything, except grunt in the Uchiha-like manner.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, saying,"Sasuke-kun, it's Sunday...do they make you work overtime?"

"Uh. I suppose you could say that," Sasuke lied easily. "I'll be going now. Ja mata ne."

Sakura nodded, her startling green eyes still tired, her pink bubblegum colored hair still mussed. She was still as small as when Sasuke first took her in.

"Ja, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"So, you came, huh?" said Madara smoothly as soon as he saw Sasuke walk into the shop. Sasuke nodded rather irritably, somehow Madara always made him feel annoyed, for no particular reason. Settling himself opposite the eccentric toymaker, Sasuke stared at the cup of tea placed in front of him on the old coffee table.

"Drink up," Madara said, indicating towards the cup. "Your tea is getting cold."

Sasuke ignored the steaming cup of freshly brewed tea. Who knows what Madara had put in there. He went straight to the point.

"Haruno Sakura. Tell me all you know about her."

Madara chuckled, and took a sip of his tea from behind his mask - how did he do that? - and nodded. "Sasu-chan," he began, watching with amused eyes as at the nickname,"Would you like to listen to a story first?"

Sasuke scowled. But it probably had something to do with that Haruno Sakura anyway.

"Fine."

Madara smiled. "Glad to have co-operation from you, Sasuke-ojou chan. " Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Just get on with the damn story."

"Hai,hai, Sasuke-sama."

* * *

Sakura walked into the supermarket, looking left and right; it sure was crowded. Not to mention that many adults were staring at her, she really must look like an elementary school kid. But...even though she had never been in here before, why did it look so familiar?

_Madara-sama said that he put memories of Sasuke-kun's special person in me._

This had to be it. Memories of that nee-chan. Sakura stared at the rows of canned beef, biting her lip.

_Did Sasuke-kun love that nee-chan?_

Sakura slipped through the crowd easily; she didn't exactly like crowds. They were too noisy, too rude. Sakura wondered if that was one of that nee-chan's dislikes.

_I am a Hybrid Child._

Sakura's keen eyes spotted the item she was looking for, and tip-toed to grab it from the shelf. Placing the item with her other groceries in the trolley, Sakura pushed it gently as she walked along.

_I am not a human._

She reached the cashier. The lady there was rather nice, smiling at Sakura and talking about how responsible and thoughtful she was to help her mother buy groceries. Sakura smiled back slightly, going along with the cashier's assumption.

_I am not even a doll, nor am I a puppet._

Sakura strolled out of the building carrying two large plastic bags; one on each arm. It was actually physically impossible for a normal elementary student to be carrying this weight.

_I am an artificial being created by Madara-sama, inserted with the memories of that nee-chan which Sasuke-kun loved._

Sakura took out the spare key that Sasuke had given her recently. The apartment was still empty, just like Sakura expected it would be. Placing the bought groceries on the kitchen counter, Sakura sighed softly to herself.

_I am..._

Leaning against the kitchen wall, Sakura allowed herself to slide down onto the polished, swept floor. Hot liquid rolled down her cheeks. Was she experiencing the emotion, as Madara-sama had told her, 'sadness'?

_...a replacement._

Closing her startling green eyes filled with tears, Sakura hugged her knees to her small body. Her sobs echoed in the empty house.

_For that nee-chan._

* * *

Madara sipped his tea gracefully. Sasuke stared at the masked man, wondering how long did it take for one man to sip his tea.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

Madara paused briefly. Finally, he set his cup on the table, exhaling out heavily as he did so.

"Has Sakura grown?"

Sasuke stared at the man. "What?"

Madara laced his gloved fingers together, staring back at Sasuke. "I said, has Sakura grown...?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "How the heck should I know?!" Sasuke had a creepy feeling that Madara was smiling. "Did you know, _Sasuke-kun_, that I created Sakura in the splitting image of _Haruno_ _Sakura_?"

_What was that man blabbering about? What did Haruno Sakura had anything to do with Sakura?_

Madara continued, ignoring the look of confusion on Sasuke's face.

"Well of course you didn't. " Madara said, answering his own question. "You had amnesia."

_A-Amnesia?_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke finally burst out. "I don't get it...I've _never _met someone called Haruno Sakura, I've never had any...any amnesia or anything..."

Madara laughed at Sasuke's statement. It was not a pleasant one.

"You were such a stupid little boy when you were young, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He did not like how Madara was acting. Madara lifted the cup to drink again.

"Her name was Haruno Sakura. You were childhood friends with her, and later on, you starting dating in high school. Everything was perfect."

Sasuke regarded the now cold cup of tea before him with interest. "Go on," he said, listening intently. Madara nodded.

"Until one day." Madara paused to allow the meaning of his words sink in. "You were involved in an accident with a drunk truck driver when you and Sakura were crossing the road. Broken ribs, plentiful wounds, and a skull fracture. Sakura had about the same amount of injuries as you, but the only difference was that - she never woke up."

"She...died in the hospital?" croaked Sasuke. The words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

Madara nodded. "More or less," he replied. "She was gone by the time we reached the hospital. The doctors said that it was due to some internal bleeding in her head." Sasuke stared at the cup's contents now, watching the murky liquid that it contained.

"You lost your memory after you regained consciousness. It was due to the shock, perhaps, after you hit your head against the ground, hard. Your haha-ue didnot want to reveal this piece of news to you, lest you attempted suicide. Everyone decided not to tell you the truth, in hope that you'll lead a peaceful, happy life, without the guilt of the death of Haruno Sakura upon your shoulders."

Sasuke was silent. He had no words to say anything. Madara took the silence as a permission to continue.

"After many years, your haha-ue sought me out again, and demanded me to make a Hybrid Child of Haruno Sakura; in other words, she hoped that it would be a good replacement."

Sasuke froze in his seat.

_What. Did. He. Just. Say?!_

"I must admit, Sasuke-sama, that your attitude has changed drastically after you took in Sakura. My, my, I never would have expected her to be such a good substitute for your beloved Haruno Sakura." Madara laughed lightly, but he could also sense the dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes, no matter how hard the raven tried to keep his face in an indifferent mask.

"You could call up Sakura now," Madara said. "I'm sure she'd be wondering where you went all day." Sasuke glared at Madara. Madara returned it, casting Sasuke a sideways glance.

"You think that this is all a game, now don't you?" Sasuke shot at Madara, still glaring at him. Madara stared at him for a brief second, then broke into an insanely large grin - even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he had a feeling that he was.

"Gussed correctly for once, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke stood up, the sound of the chair scraping against the floor echoing in the otherwise silent shop. He turned to Madara, whom he suspected was still grinning.

"You're nuts, you know."

"Uh. Glad to hear that."

"I'll be going now. Ja ne."

"Ja, Sasuke-sama. Sakura would be concerned on where you've been, no?"

Sasuke hesitated, his hand around the doorknob. Then-

"She....hasn't grown. At all." the words came out as a whisper.

Sasuke could see Madara nodding from the corner of his eye.

"I suspected so."

Sasuke let go of the doorknob and turned around fully to look at Madara. "You knew?"

Madara shrugged. "Love her dearly, now won't you, Sasuke. Her heart is delicate." Sasuke turned back to open the door.

"I know that." he muttered as the bell jingled softly and the door closed behind him.

Madara closed his eyes, leaning back into the backrest of the chair.

"If only he knew."

* * *

Sasuke pushed the key into the keyhole twisting it. The door opened. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, and the house was silent. Sasuke frowned. It was near evening, and Sakura was gone.

_Where did she go?_

Then, he saw her. Lying against the kitchen counter, on the floor, apparently fast asleep. Sasuke allowed himself to smile slightly at the sleeping girl, and gently carried her back into her room, where he set her onto the bed.

_"My, my, I never would have expected her to be such a good substitute for your beloved Haruno Sakura."_

Sasuke clenched his fist at the thought of Madara's words. _Sakura was Sakura. No one could replace her._

He watched Sakura sleep peacefully, her eyes closed, but his sharp eyes did not miss the tear tracks on her rosy cheeks, though faint they were. Sakura had cried herself to sleep. _Why?_

_Maybe - she already knows._

Sasuke sat on the chair next to the bed, watching her silently.

"She isn't any replacement."

Sasuke was surprised at himself for saying the words aloud. Sakura stirred in her sleep.

_Did I wake her up?_

He watched with relief as Sakura continued sleeping.

_How long did she wait?_

Sasuke wondered why he was brooding over the subject so much. Was he that troubled over that Haruno Sakura issue?

"...hmm..." mumbled Sakura. Sasuke quickly turned to her again, again surprised that she was still sleeping.

"What is it?" he asked her softly, even when knowing that Sakura would not hear him. Her eyes were shut tight, and beads of perspiration rolled down the sides of her face. A nightmare.

Sasuke grasped her hands with his, trying to comfort her. A tear leaked out at the corner of her closed eyes.

"...Sasu..ke..." she mumbled, her hands reaching out for his unconsciously. Sasuke stared at Sakura. She even dreamt of him. Was he the one causing her the nightmare? He allowed his hands to be held by hers, hoping that it would be some source of comfort to her.

"...don't.....le..a-ave.....me..."

Sasuke grasped her hands tightly. "I won't." he said, wishing that, for once, he'd keep his word.

"...ple..a..se..."

She was crying, the tears slowly creeping out from her closed eyelids. Sasuke wonderedwhat could cause the young girl that much pain.

"...Ha...ru...no...Sa..ku...ra...."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

So she did know.

"...I..am not...a....a...._replacement_!" Sakura sobbed, her words choked in tears.

"You're not one."

Sakura jolted from her sleep, apparently been woken up by Sasuke's voice. She opened her eyes, which were still half-filled with tears.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke leaned back into the chair, sighing as he did so. He didn't notice that his fingers were still interlocked with Sakura's slender ones. Sakura did, and blushed upon looking at the fingers. God knows what Madara put in that little head of hers. "Why are you here...?"

"You were talking in your sleep." he explained, surveying her with serious eyes.

Sakura's face instantly turned crimson, her eyes growing large. "D-Did you hear anything...?" Sasuke shook his head. "I couldn't make out the words you were mumbling though." Sasuke lied.

He saw that Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. "But," Sasuke begin, only to see Sakura tense up again, "I want to...to....tell you this." Sakura looked at him curiously, as if silently wondering what Sasuke would say next. Which obviously she was.

"Madara told me," he said,"that you were made to....be a substitute for Haruno Sakura. Is that right...?" Sakura nodded mutely, her eyes staring at the floor again. "But," he continued, causing Sakura to look up at him in surprise,"Sakura is Sakura. You are not _Haruno_ _Sakura_, and never will be. You are yourself, uniquely Sakura, the Sakura _I_ know. It does not matter _why_ you were created. What matters is that _who_ you were created for. And that person will help you in realising that you are not some shoddy replacement."

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears in understanding of Sasuke's words.

"Hai," she replied, her voice shaking. "and I was created, by the ingenious Madara-sama, for my Sasuke-kun." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at Sasuke, who returned it, tightening his grip on her hands and pulling her into a hug.

"Uh. I'm your Sasuke-kun, now and forever. I will always be by your side," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes. Sakura smiled to herself, burying her tear-stained face into Sasuke's chest.

"I promise."

_And this time, he'd keep his promise true. _

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Finally done with this chapter...a few more chapters and the story will be finished - hides under blanket - but don't worry, if much love is given for this story, i MIGHT do a sequel... :) Reviews are much loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

Painted Blossoms

**A/N: Aah...I was supposed to take a short break from writing for a while^^ but I guess I couldn't stop!!! LOL. Anyways, review!!!**

Disclaimer: I. Do not own Naruto.

Chapter ten: Revealed

Tenten shuffled documents here and there, grumbling to herself about the amount of paperwork. "Oi, Tenten-chan!" said a voice near her. "Where's the teme?" Tenten looked up to find herself staring into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "I dunno," she snapped, returning her attention to the laptop placed atop a stack of important looking documents.

Naruto frowned to himself. "Have you noticed the teme has been kinda...off lately? I mean, this morning...he seemed like he was in a good mood." Tenten shrugged unconcernedly."It's none my business whether my boss is happy or not. And I," she continued, glaring slightly at Naruto who opened his mouth to speak - "am not so obsessed with Uchiha-san. Unlike you."

Naruto scowled at her. "Che. I was just trying to tell you that something's wrong with the te-"

"Naruto. Go back and do your work. Now."

"Make me."

"Sasuke is coming."

"Eek! I'll talk to ya later, baa-chan!" his footsteps slowly faded away, muffled by the carpet. Sasuke chose the moment to appear. "Tenten-san," he said, nodding slightly. Tenten nodded. "Ohayo, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke is fine."

"Excuse me...?" Tenten looked up at Sasuke. "Please don't call me by surname, Tenten-san. Sasuke will do."

"Hai. Anou...Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know that middle-scholar at the door? She seemed to have followed you here." Tenten said, pointing through the glass doors. Sasuke stared at the intruder. "...I'll see to it," he mumbled, quickly walking away. Tenten glanced at the middle-scholar again. She somehow seemed rather familiar.

She had pink hair.

* * *

Sasuke brisk-walked towards where Sakura was standing, catching a hold of her wrist and dragging her towards the foyer. When he had made sure that they were out of earshot, he burst out,"What are you doing here?!"

The pinkette looked at him timidly. "...because I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun..." she squeaked nervously. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, his brow furrowed. Then, he noticed something odd.

"...Sakura?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she looked curiously at him. Sasuke bit his lip.

"....have you, by any chance, grown?" Sakura looked surprised. "I did?" she asked, turning around, trying to look at her body. "Uh. I guess," Sasuke replied, trying not to notice the fact that Sakura's clothes was a _little_ too small for her.

"But anyways," he said,"let's get out of here before gossip starts spreading." and with that, he pulled Sakura away, and out of the building.

* * *

"Ne, Uzumaki." Naruto looked up to find Tenten prodding him impatiently. "Well look who came crawling back, huh?" he grinned goofily at her. "Whaddaya what, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten grimaced. She hated asking Naruto this, but it'll be a lot better than asking the other weird man wearing a green suit questions. Tenten wondered why did Sasuke employ such eccentric people. "Is Sasuke-san married...?" Naruto responded by spitting out the rest of his coffee into Kiba's face.

Kiba glared holes into the blonde and walked away, searching for some paper towels. Tenten sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no', then," she said, pulling up a chair. "Who was that kid anyway?" Naruto shrugged. "...never seen her before."

"Pink hair...I once met an elementary school kid with pink hair. She looked exactly the same as that middle scholar, except of the age." Tenten pondered aloud as she pressed the button on the coffee-making machine. The dark liquid filled her cup immediately. "I never knew that the teme was a pedophile...just like our sixth grade sensei..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he drank the remains of his coffee.

"You guys attended the same school?" Tenten blurted out. It sort of explained why Naruto could call Sasuke a bastard and _still_get away with it. Most people, Tenten supposed, would've been dead by now.

"Uh. Same preschool even..." Naruto replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "it was hell."

Tenten laughed a little. "I think I can imagine that."

* * *

Sasuke stirred his black coffee without much interest as Sakura stared around the shop. They were in a shop, in a small district area where there were many others like this shop; small, cluttered and with little customers since it was a weekday.

"...Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned up to see Sakura scratching her head. "Why are we here?"

"To get you some new clothes, baka," Sasuke replied, gently nudging Sakura on the head. "Your old ones don't seem to fit." Sakura rubbed the spot on her head unconsciously. "But it does! Look, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned here and there to prove to the Uchiha, who was twitching slightly.

Sakura needed some new clothes. Now.

Placing the bill on the counter, Sasuke pulled Sakura out and into another shop. Thankfully they did sell women's clothing, including ones that fitted Sakura. "...taking your daughter out today, sir?" asked the shop owner politely. Sakura's head instantly shot up. "Sasuke-kun isn't Sakura's chichi-ue!" she cried out.

Sasuke wanted to slap his own forehead. "Sasuke-kun is my-"

"Uncle." Sasuke interrupted. He would not allow Sakura to go on, lest the shop owner suspect him of being a pedophile and called the police. The shop owner smiled lovingly."How sweet of bringing your niece out!" she remarked while pulling out Sakura's set of clothing.

Sakura looked confused as Sasuke quickly made her to change and dragged her out and into his car, right after paying.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"We're going to Madara's." Sasuke turned on the engine and started the car, swerving dangerously around a sharp bend and into the main road once again.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why didn't you allow me to tell the shop owner that we weren't blood-related?" she asked, staring at the blurry scenery that the car zoomed by.

"Because...it would create unnecessary trouble for the both of us," Sasuke said, his eyes fixed on the road. Sakura turned to look at him, confused. "What 'unnecessary trouble'...?" then, suddenly seized by fear and panic, she said anxiously,"Surely Sakura isn't troubling you, now am I?!"

Sasuke shook his head, mentally cursing a driver that sped past his car, honking at him. "Uh..no." Sakura frowned. "I wanna go to the park, not Madara-sama's shop. I-I haven't been anywhere except Sasuke-kun's house and Madara-sama's...s-shop." Sasuke saw, from the corner of his eyes, that Sakura looked miserable.

But, more than that, she looked lonely, unwanted, abandoned. Sasuke hated himself. _Why was he such a lousy owner...?_ _'Give it love, care, affection and attention...then it will grow....'_

What annoyingly unhelpful advice. And Sasuke would rather figure how to handle his own personal problems than to beg that old man on how to control and please his Hybrid Child. He sighed softly, so that she wouldn't hear him. "Hai, Sakura-sama. Where do you want to go?" Sakura stared at Sasuke for a split second before breaking into a delighted smile that lit up her whole face.

"Really?"

* * *

Kiba shuffled uncomfortably, being jammed by Naruto and Tenten on each side. Shikamaru was driving his inconveniently small car, with Temari sitting in front as well. _Damn that Naruto_, Kiba cursed silently.

_'Oi, Kiba!' Naruto was yelling and waving to him. Being unsuspecting, he followed Naruto and ended up being thrown into Shikamaru's car along with Tenten. Naruto grinned at the both of them and imitated a 'good guy' pose, saying,'Don't worry, we're just gonna spy on the teme!' _

And Kiba was trapped in the stuffy car, with practically no air-conditioning since Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to on the air-conditioner at the back of the car. Kiba wanted to kill Naruto now. Very badly.

"There he is!" Naruto shouted; Kiba wondered if Sasuke could hear him through the windows. _Probably,_he thought as Naruto's loud voice threatened to burst his eardrums. "Will you shut up?" snapped Tenten, who was squashed on the right. "It's bad enough that we're all squeezing in to fit into this ridiculously small car with no air-conditioning at the back, we also have to stand your annoyingly loud voice!"

Kiba couldn't help but smile when Naruto pouted. "It wasn't my fault that Shika was poor," he replied sulkily. Shikamaru glared at the blonde from his rear view mirror. "Excuse me for being poor, Naruto," Shikamaru said, fixing his glare on the car in front of his, the driver who was honking repeatedly.

"But I know that you can't even afford a simple present for poor Hinata-chan, due to your unhealthy eating habits." Naruto glared at Shikamaru, then glared at Tenten, who returned it fearlessly. "W-What?! Ramen isn't unhealthy!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to the window, just to glimpse Yamanaka Ino before she disappeared. He stared at the spot where she'd been moments ago, silently cursing the fact that he was too late.

"Says you."

* * *

"What would you like to drink?"

Sakura turned to see a waiter bowing politely at her. "Uh...eto..." she mumbled nervously, glancing at Sasuke for help. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'd like a black coffee," he told the waiter, "and she'd have...what do you want?" he quickly added, turning his attention back at her.

"Anou...I-I think I'd like some tea."

The waiter nodded and strode away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone again. Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Would you like to play a game?" he asked her, smiling slightly. "Just to humor me, though."

Sakura's green eyes sparkled. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," she said eagerly, "can we..." she trailed off after some thinking. Sasuke looked at the girl, feeling curious. "What?"

"Can we play...a-a...pretense game...?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, who was blushing in embarrassment. "A pretense game?" he echoed. "What's that?" But he had a feeling on what she was going to say. "I can pretend to be a princess, and Sasuke-kun can be a..."

"Your butler, Sakura-sama."

Sakura broke out into a smile. "You caught on, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed in delight. Sasuke nodded, bowing slightly. "Your tea awaits you, " he said, as the waiter set both of their cups on the table then retreated.

As Sakura sipped her tea gracefully, Sasuke suggested, "Sakura-sama, do you want to go to the amusement park? I can assure you that you'd have plenty of fun there." Sakura lowered down the teacup and beamed at him, something Sasuke couldn't resist smiling back at. "Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Crap. We lost them," Naruto grumbled, holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "Where did they go?" Kiba leaned against the wall, watching Naruto with mild interest. "Naruto," Shikamaru said, walking towards them with Temari, "why are you hiding behind a plant?" Naruto glared at the pair of them, and replied,"It's for disguise! For a genius, Shikamaru, you don't seem all that smart afterall."

Shikamaru glared at the crouching blonde slightly. "I'm not sure if your 'great disguise' might work, Naruto, seeing that it hardly covers up more than half of your body. I bet Lee could do a better job."

Naruto stood up, and gave Shikamaru a dirty look. "That's 'cause Lee always wears green! It couldn't be helped." Temari laughed and rolled her eyes. "I agree with you Naruto," she said while wiping her eyes. "I totally do."

Naruto grinned at Temari, not realising what had happened. "You see, Shika! Even your girlfriend agrees with me!" Kiba wanted to bang his head against the wall he was leaning on right now, upon hearing what Naruto said. How stupid could he get?

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's try the other one!" Sakura laughed, while dragging Sasuke to yet another ride. Sasuke nodded and smiled a bit; he had never seen Sakura that energetic before. The amusement park was colorful, bright and loud, even though it was in the late afternoon already. The air was filled with children happily screaming as the roller coaster took a large swerve; the mixture of laughter and the smell of cotton candy.

Sakura was happily eating a large cotten-candy cone, which was the same vivid color as her hair. She took Sasuke's hand in her own small one, the both of them strolling around, buying sweets and playing the games.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling at him, "let's go on that one!"

Sasuke turned to look - there was it, the tallest ride in the amusement park, the Ferris wheel. It was said that you could see the entire of Konoha when at the top. Many people were queueing for the ride; Sasuke noticed that most of them were couples.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded. "As you please, Sakura-sama."

"Yatta!" Sakura rejoiced and pulling Sasuke's hand once again, they went to join the queue.

* * *

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba jumped to find Yamanaka Ino standing before him, with a puzzled expression on her face. "I-Ino?" he said in surprise; afterall, he thought that Ino had already gone home. "Uh...what are you doing here?" she asked, watching him carefully.

Kiba shrugged. "That baka Naruto told me to stay here..." he broke off, suddenly thinking on how stupid Ino must think he was, listening to Naruto, out of all people. "Really?" Ino said, looking surprised. Then she started laughing, Kiba following along as well. "What a baka.." she finally said after she had stopped laughing.

"Uh huh. I agree,"Kiba replied, still grinning. "going home?" he said when he saw the bag on Ino's shoulder. "I can give you a ride, if you find that more convenient." Ino smiled at him, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"That would be just wonderful."

Kiba nodded and led her to the car, and after a moment of turning on the engine and the putting on of seat belts, he drove off, into a distance. He smiled to himself, knowing that somehow, there was only one thing that mattered right now.

* * *

"Aah, it's our turn, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulled Sasuke into the Ferris wheel car, setting herself opposite Sasuke. Sasuke looked out of the glass, staring at the beautiful scenery as dusk began to fall. So much had happened, and now, in a Ferris wheel car with Sakura, Sasuke's mind had somehow been muddled up.

All he could think about right now was the girl sitting opposite him, her smile vibrant and cheerful. It somehow warmed his chest, and it seemed natural to be able to watch the sun setting with Sakura, at the topmost point, like as if they were forever going higher into the magnificent blue sky.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling at him happily, "this has been the most fun I've ever experienced before." Sasuke smiled back, the warmth in his chest growing. It made him feel light, as if he was floating in the air.

Now, at the highest point of Konoha, he turned to see Sakura, her emerald eyes shining with delight, the setting sun's rays haloed around her cotten candy-colored hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and in one moment, where of cotton candy sweetness and the beautiful sun's setting with the large scenery of Konoha before them, when Sasuke's mind was all muddled up and confused-

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**A/N:Okay^^ as for the next chappie, ppl can give suggestions; like Sakura going to school, etc. Reviews are loved!!!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: The same.

**A/N: Review, people! Oh, and sorry about the late update!!! I was busy with school:P and the computer guy went and ran away with my com for a week, plus I got the writer's block...so yeah. P.S. Read my friend's fic, 'Akatsuki Agency'!!! And leave some reviews...she's apparently trying to discontinue it...-.-**

Chapter eleven : More confusion

* * *

Sasuke blinked. Dark unseeing eyes stared in confusion.

_'I love you, Sasuke-kun!'_

Ah.

So that was it. Those words that kept him up all night, unable to sleep. Does she even know the meaning of love...Sasuke grimaced slightly - the 'love' a thirteen year old child would think of, and the 'love' that aduts would think of. It. Was. Totally different. Yet, why did he feel this way? It was probably because of the cotton candy, Sasuke mused.

Too much sweetness made his head ache.

Like now. He rubbed his eyes blearily, blinking into the darkness. Sakura would probably be asleep now, Sasuke sighed as he swung his legs off the bed and headed towards the light switch.

-_click_-

The room lit up and Sasuke found himself staring at a certain pinkette, staring adorably back at him. "S-Sakura!" he said, trying not to look surprised. "...why are you here?" Sakura smiled tiredly at the raven, her head nodding slightly. "...I couldn't sleep...alone..." she replied sleepily. So it wasn't just him lying in bed all night, staring at the ceiling.

Then it hit him. Staring down at Sakura, Sasuke felt, for once, shy to ask a question. "Anou...Sakura?" he asked quietly, averting his eyes somewhere else - looking at everything except Sakura's curious green eyes. "Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she tilted her head sideways, like she always did when confused.

"...H-How long have you been here?"

"Uh...the whole night?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? You look kinda pale." Indeed, Sasuke felt the color draining from his face. He stared down at Sakura again. She was thirteen years old, or at least she looked like it. She returned his gaze curiously, staring back into dark, onyxx eyes. She wondred why her heart was fluttering so, at the close distance she was from Sasuke.

"...never mind. Would you like some breakfast?" he smiled wearily at Sakura. The said girl beamed at him, though eyes betrayed her - she was undoubtly tired. Sasuke did not miss this. "C'mon, if you're tired, why didn't you go back to your own bed?" he asked her kindly, considering how tired he was now.

"I couldn't sleep, Sasuke-kun," the pinkette replied, looking a bit more awake now. "oh, and there was this group of people outside the door wanting to see you, so I let them in." Sasuke stared at her.

"...a group of people wanting to see me?" he repeated, his eye twitching slightly. "And _you_ let them in?"

Sakura smiled. "Hai! There was this blonde man demanding some ramen, and I guess the rest of them fell asleep in the living room." Sasuke's eye twitched again. A blonde man. Ramen. He glared at the door.

_Naruto_.

Sasuke burst of of his room, accompained by Sakura tottering by his side. The noise was loud enough to wake the rest of the people, including the 'blonde man who demanded ramen'. Sasuke glared holes into the blonde's skull. "Naruto. Tenten. Kiba. Why the hell are all of you here?!" he demanded for an explanation.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck, yawning slightly. "Then, allow us to ask you a question of our own - who's that?" he accused, pointing at Sakura, who looked slightly confused. Sasuke's glare intensified. "Why do you care? Now get out of my house, dobe." Naruto stubbornly stayed put.

"Not until you give us an explanation," he pouted childishly. "or word will spread that you're a pedophile, like Orochimaru-sensei..." the blonde finished his sentence with a slight shudder. Tenten rolled her chocolate orbs. "Can we go now, Naruto? The last time I checked my phone, Neji had already sent me ten missed calls."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "'Sides, unlike you, we don't want to feel the wrath of the boss...why did I even allow myself to follow you guys in the first place?" he pondered aloud. Sasuke ignored the dog-lover.

"Get out. Now."

"No."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke's bickering, a small smile forming across her face as she saw how childish Sasuke was with the blonde. "Eto...Sasuke-kun, would you like some coffee?" The pair turned to look at her, apparently forgotten about their arguement. "So, is this chibi like, your maid or somethin'?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura closely.

Tenten scowled at Naruto. "Obviously not, baka. I think that there might be something more..." If anything, Sasuke liked Naruto's choice of words better than Tenten's. So much for women's intuition.

Sasuke sighed. "She's a Hybrid Child. Made by Tob- Madara."

Tenten's eyes widened considerably. "A Hybrid Child?....I bet he made some sort of whacked deal with you, didn't he?" Sasuke turned at the bruttee. "...how did you know?"

Tenten's cheeks turned into a brilliant scarlet. "W-Well, I..I..made a deal with him, too. B-But! That's none of your business." Naruto turned to her eagerly. "It is, now." he grinned widely. Tenten wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face by giving him the ol' knuckle-sandwich. "But, Sasuke-san," she continued, "Wouldn't it be better if she went to school?"

"School?"

The three men looked at Tenten in surprise. "Send her to school?" they echoed. "Well, yeah," Tenten replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't expect her to be home-schooled or anything - better yet, not educated at all?" Her eyes narrowed when there was silence. "I see. So some men still look down on women, afterall."

"T-That's not true!" Naruto spluttered, face red. "I ain't sexist!"

"....right."

"Anyway," Tenten said, standing up, "I'm going to send her into a good school, whether you like it or not, Sasuke-san. If you really cared for her, you wouldn't deprive her from education, now would you?" Sasuke stared at Tenten, unsure of what to say. Then-

"Fine. Send her to any school that you want to. However, my deal with Madara states that she-" he pointed to Sakura at this point,"- must grow up by the end of the one-year contract." Tenten smiled. "How long has it been, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke glared at her, his pride wounded.

"Three months."

Tenten nodded, smiling wider. "I see that she hasn't grown much, Sasuke-san. Perhaps getting some new experiences for her will be the best for the both of you. And some time away from you, too." She added the last point rather thoughtfully. Sasuke sighed. "Do what you want with her," he mumbled, "as long as you return her within the days of the contract."

Tenten beamed. "Now then," she said briskly, after getting her way, she turned to Sakura and smiled. "Let's start with the introductions again. What's your name...?"

Sakura stared up at the grown up in front of her, and smiling back, she cheerfully replied Tenten's question.

"Sakura."

* * *

"Sasuke-san, is America alright for you?" Tenten peered over the top of the numerous pamplets and documents piled up and scattered onto the floor. Sasuke glared at her, feeling grumpy. "Anything is fine, really." he sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. Tenten rolled her eyes. "It does matter, Sasuke-san. This is Sakura whom we're talking about."

Sasuke frowned. Ever since he'd told them about Sakura, which was a few hours ago, Tenten had been unnecessarily fussy over the pinkette. "Anywhere is _fine_," he repeated. "Just...don't send her _too_far." Tenten inwardly smirked at her boss.

"So you do care for the chibi, Sasuke-san," she drawled, leafing through the seemingly endless pile of pamphlets which surrounded them. Tenten looked up just in time to see Sasuke turn into an interesting shade of red.

"I- Don't-" It was amusing, really, to see the almighty boss of the Uchiha inc. stammering like a nervous middle schooler. Tenten's smirk grew larger. Sasuke glared holes into the innocent pamphlet he was holding. "Where's Kiba anyway?" he asked, in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

Sakura chose precisely this moment to appear. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," she chirped, "should I give some of the ramen to Naruto-san? He looks like he's gonna die from hunger any minute now." Sasuke and Tenten shared a look.

Typical baka-Naruto.

"No, don't bother." Sasuke's clear, crisp voice echoed in the house, as though letting the starving blonde waiting in the kitchen with an empty stomach. A faint "Oi!" was heard in an indignant response.

Sakura laughed, showing off those pearly white teeth of hers, the melodious sound of it ringing in Sasuke's ears. He bit his lip. For some reason, he could suddenly picture an older Sakura right in front of him, laughing joyfully. Or was it just another memory of Haruno Sakura?

_'Ne, Sasuke-kun,' a voice whispered. 'Do you prefer girls with long or short hair?'_

He froze.

And suddenly, the scene in front of him dissolved into the black nothingness, and the last thing he saw was Sakura's large, frightened eyes as time seemed to slow down, making everything seem like in slow motion as she rushed towards him. Then all he saw was black.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

The sun was setting, somehow. It cast the last of its rays over the darkening sky, staining it with streaks of orange and yellow and pink. Sasuke stared around him, confused.

_'Sasuke-kun? You look pale.'_He jolted up. There, to his left was a girl standing next to him, sitting idly on a swing that was attached to an enormous tree that he swore hadn't been there before. And was it just his imagination, but was everything growing larger and larger? Sasuke turned to the girl.

Realisation hit him like a tsunami crashing upon the shores. Pink. Cotton-pink hair and green, vivid eyes were the most prominent features of the girl - and also the ones he recognised at once. _'..Sakura...'_ he croaked, staring at her. The girl rolled her eyes. _'Duh. Did you suddenly have a head_ _concussion or something? Maybe I hit your head too hard.'_

Sasuke stared at her. _'You're Haruno Sakura?'_ Sakura returned his stare. _'So you do have a head concussion! But you know, I still ain't paying for your medical bills.'_

_'Why...why am I here?'_he demanded. Now, with growing horror, he realised that he was probably around Haruno Sakura's age, which was approximately seven. Haruno Sakura sighed. _'You said that you'd meet me here after school, but you were like, an hour late? So I punched you when you came.'_

_'Oh.'_was all Sasuke managed to say.

Haruno Sakura ignored the comment, focusing her attention onto the now starry sky. _'Ne, Sasuke-kun.'_ Sasuke turned to look at her.

_'Hm?'_

_'...I j-just wanted to sa-ay that I-'_Sasuke was surprised that Haruno Sakura was stuttering like how Hyuuga Hinata used to at elementary school. Her emerald eyes refused to look at him, focusing instead on the stars that shone above.

_'..I lo-'_

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke grimaced slightly at the owner of the loud voice, namely a blonde reeking of ramen. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself on the couch of his living room, where everyone had gathered anxiously in front of him.

Tenten looked slightly apologetic towards him. "You passed out," she said even before Sasuke could open his mouth. He could see Kiba in a corner, trying futilely to comfort Sakura, who was on the brink of bursting into tears of worry and relief at the same time. Sasuke saw Kiba heave a visible sigh of relief when Sakura finally went to Sasuke, her eyes threatening to spill out tears.

"Sakura." he nodded slightly, feeling awkward as she hovered, helplessly over his lying body. "Sasuke-kun," she said, worriedly, "are you alright?" Sasuke nodded mutely, jerking his head up and down with effort.

"I'm fine. 'Sides, Tenten, weren't you going to go through those pamplets with Sakura?" Sasuke raised a bemused eyebrow at Tenten's reaction. "Well of course we aren't! Look at you, Sasuke-san-"

"I thought you said that if I cared for her, I wouldn't deprive her from education as you so proudly declared," Sasuke said rather coldly. "And I would like some time by myself. Plus, get rid of Naruto. He's too close for comfort...and he stinks of ramen." he added the last bit thoughtfully.

"Got it. C'mon chibi, we're gonna leave Sir Sasuke here and go through those pamphlets - would you prefer the States or the United Kingdom?" Tenten said casually, grabbing Naruto's collar as they left the room with Kiba hurrying to go somewhere, saying something about being late.

Sasuke watched them as they finally left, before sinking deep into thought about the weird dream. Haruno Sakura. It seemed like things were going to get more complicated, with Sakura going overseas too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chappie might seem a bit weird and everything, but I was kinda rushed...so yeah. Any good ideas for the story? Since I'm not too sure on how to continue it...-_-"' Oh, and Sasuke's flashbacks of Haruno Sakura are gonna get more frequent as well as weird dreams...but bear with me! It's kinda of like Sakura (in a way) getting Sasuke back pieces of his memories with Haruno Sakura. Reviews are loved:D **


	12. Chapter 12

Painted Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**A/N: I know--I've been very bad. I'm so so so so sorry for this ultra super long wait for this chappie!!! I kinda lost track of the plot I was going with...-_-"' so...review? Please?**

Chapter twelve: Dreams and Reality

* * *

_'Who're you?' She stared at him, her green eyes glowing in the hazy mistiness of the memory._

_'Shouldn't I be the one asking that...?'_

_She frowned, her hands on her hips. 'I asked first,' she pouted. He shrugged._

_'This is the Uchiha compounds.'_

_Her eyes grew wide. 'Really? I-I didn't know...' Sasuke squinted to get a good look at the girl. However, it being the early morning in which the sun had not risen yet, the shadows hid almost all of her features - with the exception of those eyes._

_'Hn. So why are you here anyways?' he folded his arms and tried to look intimidating, like how tousan did when he wasn't pleased._

_'I...I ran away from home..' the girl answered almost shamefacedly, and Sasuke wondered what her parents did to make her behave in such a way._

_'Aah.'_

_'Y-You're an Uchiha, right?' she mumbled, her voice muffled. Sasuke gussed that she had buried her face in her arms. Most of the girls in his class did that too, when they got upset. He nodded, then realised that she wasn't looking at him when she repeated the question._

_'Hai.'_

_She sniffed inaubily, although it did not escape Sasuke's sharp ears. 'I'm Sakura.' she said, extending out a hesitant hand. Sasuke shook it. 'Sasuke.'_

_'...Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?'_

_He shook his head. 'Aniki and tousan and kaasan's probably asleep right now, but you have to leave when the sun rises. 'Cause tousan goes to work around that time.'_

_Sakura smiled and nodded. 'Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a jolt. He just realised that he had been dozing off in his seat, something that had been happening quite frequently after the day that he passed out. And mostly while he slept, he dreamt of a certain pink-haired green-eyed girl.

_Haruno Sakura._

He presumed that most of the dreams were in fact probably missing bits from his forgotten memories before the incident. Mostly they tended to be part of his childhood.

Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging on the white walls of the airport. Five minutes to midnight. To his left, there was Sakura, closing those green orbs of hers in peaceful content. He decided against waking her; afterall, the flight was a long journey and she would need her strength for tomorrow.

_"The flight for London, United Kingdom will arrive shortly at midnight, passengers, please get ready. Thank you."_

Sasuke stood up and strenched, yawning slightly. Sakura was still asleep. He sighed softly, and started walking towards the vending machine. Perhaps a nice black coffee would do him some good. He pulled out his vibrating phone from the pocket of his pants, and flipped the device open. "Hello?"

"Uchiha, Matsuri says that she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Aah." Sasuke still wondered if it was a good idea to send the pinkette overseas. Her guide being an old friend that Sasuke knew. Actually, he had gone around asking his friends, if he could call them as such, from highschool to see if any would like to...be Sakura's guardian in London. Gaara no Sabaku had recomanded his ex-girlfriend.

_'She loves children_,' the red-head told him while sipping a cup of coffee delicately. His jade-green eyes bore into Sasuke's own. _'I think she'll be happy to parent your...girl for a while, seeing that she doesn't have any job for now.'_

Sasuke himself had nodded and murmered a quiet _thank you_ to the other; Gaara's ears were sharp at catching things like that.

Sighing, he drained the coffee from the paper cup he was currently holding and walked back to where Sakura sat, now apparently awake. "Sasuke-kun," she smiles at him when he gets closer. Then she frowns. "for a second, I thought you had abandoned me." Her green eyes still showed traces of sleepiness.

The raven manages a faint smile. "Don't be silly. And Matsuri-san will be coming soon, so be polite. Afterall, she'll be with you for the next couple of months." He added the last bit, mostly to himself. But Sakura caught it anyway.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, like she always did.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

The thirteen-year old Hybrid shifted uncomfortablely. "Why must I go overseas to study? Why can't I stay here in Japan, with you?" She pouted at the end of her question. Sasuke heaved a small sigh.

"In London, you will gain more experience of the outside world, and plus, you get to learn English. It might be helpful to you when you grow up. And that I need some time alone."

Sakura's frown deepened. "But...I don't even know this Matsuri-san of whom you speak," She said, her green eyes starting to fill with unneccessery worry.

"I've got contacts from the school you'll be attending to, remember? Just look for a short red-head named Sasori. And if you can't find him, look out for this trouble-making blonde. His name is Deidara. He'll know where Sasori is."

"You'll be leaving me."

"Only for a few months. And 'sides, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Really?"

"Uh."

* * *

Matsuri dragged her too-big luggage towards a pink-haired girl and a man, waving furiously at them. The man nodded and raised his hand slightly, as though the action was embarrassing. Well, in a way at least.

She giggled softly as she approached the pair. The Uchiha never really did change, after all these years. Even after that dreadful incident with Haruno. Come think of it, the girl beside the raven did look a hell lot like Haruno when she was younger. Oh well.

"Uchiha-san," Matsuri greeted politely. The prodigy nodded waved a hand towards the pinkette next to him. "Matsuri-san, this is Sakura. She is my niece. Sakura, this is Matsuri." But the brown-haired lady frowned at the sight of Sakura. She didn't have any Uchiha features, as far as Matsuri could tell. She wasn't stupid.

This girl was not related to Sasuke.

But why would he lie? It wasn't as though...

Matsuri clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything before it got too late. The Uchiha's eyes were slightly suspicious as to why Matsuri still would not greet his...niece.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," She smiles, a happy expression quickly plastered onto her face. "gomen, I thought you were someone else for a second."

Sakura returns her smile and replies,"It's okay! It was nice to meet you too, Matsuri-san."

Matsuri shot a nervous glance at the Uchiha. "Shall we go? It's almost time for our flight." Sakura nodded her head cheerfully. Then, turning back to Sasuke, she beckoned him to come closer. Almost unwillingly, the onyxx-eyed man bent forward as Sakura whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and she pulled back, smiling.

"We'll be going then, Sasuke-kun! Remember to write to me!" She called, waving at him. He nodded at the both of them, then to Matsuri's surprise, he smiled.

It was the first time she had ever seen Uchiha Sasuke smile.

Sakura hadn't noticed that. She just beamed and tugged at Matsuri's hand, indicating that they leave. The older woman smiled and agreed, and together, they left the raven alone, disappearing into the crowds.

* * *

Sakura stared outside of the tiny window from the aeroplane, looking at the rest of the planes next to theirs. Matsuri tapped her shoulder gently when the air stewadess walked to them, asking them what would they like to drink.

"Eto...I'll have a coke. Arigatou." She smiled at the lady, who handed her the desired drink and returned the smile.

"Anou...Sakura-chan?" Matsuri inquired quietly. The girl perked up instantly. "Hai?" She asked, looking surprised. The brown-haired woman actually looked quite nervous.

"May I ask what's your relationship with Uchiha-san?" She winced as she spoke it, as though she was expecting Sakura to explode when she heard that. The Hybrid Child shrugged simply,"I dunno. I just know that Sasuke-kun is very kind to me, and that I love him very much!" She smiled happily, oblivious to Matsuri's reaction.

"Like a father?" Matsuri tentaively asked.

"A father?...Not really." Sakura was surprised to see Matsuri turn sharply towards her and starting shaking her shoulders. "Really? Are you telling the truth? Please tell me that you're lying, Sakura-chan!"

The brown-haired woman was too absorbed in their conversation to notice that some other passengers were staring at him. Sakura scratched her head, confused. "Why would I lie?"

Taking a deep breath, Matsuri questioned the girl again.

"What do you think of kissing Uchiha-san?"

As Matsuri had feared, the pink-head's face turned crimson when she heard that. _Normal children -_ Matsuri thought, _would never blush like what Sakura-chan is doing right now..._

"E-Eh?" Sakura stammered out. "W-What are you talking about, Matsuri-san!"

Matsuri was determined to find out the truth. "Tell me, Sakura-chan, does your heart beat faster whenever you see Uchiha-san?" From the look on Sakura's face, the brunette knew what she was going to say.

"It...goes ba-dump. Why...are you asking these questions anyway, Matsuri-san?"

"Ah..it's nothing. Rest now, it's going to be a long flight."

_And I need some time to think too,_ Matsuri added silently. Then, turning to look at the pinkette, she caught her staring outside of the window rather wistfully. _Perhaps this trip would be the best for both of them - for Sakura-chan to sort out those feelings as well time away from Uchiha-san. _

_Hopefully by the time they met again, everything would be alright._

Later, only much, much later, did Matsuri realise how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N: The next chappie will be longer, I promise! Oh, and please review:) I'm hoping that we can hit at least eighty:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. Oh, and much love to Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan for getting the 80th review:D And I thank everyone else for reviewing/reviewed moi story:)**

Chapter thirteen: Letters

* * *

_One day right after touchdown(past)--_

"So, Sakura-chan," Matsuri smiles kindly at the girl, "let's go grab something." The pink-head nods, shuffling her feet a little. "Ne, Matsuri-san," she begins timidly, "I...don't really know how to speak English."

The brunette laughs softly, before grabbing the younger's arm and steering her into the nearest cafe. "Not everyone does, first time. But we learn."

The cafe was a small one, with large, breezy french windows and nicely decorated furniture. The floor was made of hard, polished dark-brown wood, and there were small round tables with small groups of people sitting around them, busy chattering away in English. Sakura stopped staring around when she saw a short red-head making his way towards them.

"How may I help you?" He inquired politely, even though his half-lidded eyes gave one the impression of utter boredom.

"Sasori!" Matsuri smiled widely at the short boy, spreading her arms as if expecting a hug. The red head simply looked at her with a faint scowl, and rolled his eyes. "This is Sakura-chan."

"Pleasure meeting you." Sasori extended out a hand, in which Sakura shook it hesitantly. Matsuri glanced worriedly at the pinkette. "My bad, Sasori, I'm afraid that she's not too good with English."

"Aah." The red haired waiter repeated his greeting, this time in Japanese, and sure enough, Sakura smiled back and bowed. Matsuri nodded in approval. "Looks like your Japanese is still as good as ever."

Sasori gave the brunette a bored look. Then, turning back to the empty seats around the coffee shop, as if to mentally calculate the amount of seats left available, he turned back to the pair.

"Coffee for two." Matsuri informed him, only glancing at Sakura for approval. The red head nodded and flipped through the menu on the display disinterestedly.

"Anything else?"

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,

How are you? I suppose that the greeting gets pretty old after some time. Therefore, I'll try something new:

You must take good care of yourself. With all those bad habits of yours, it's a no wonder why you don't drop dead in the middle of the night! Oh, and you're not allowed to smoke.

Don't think that I don't know that. Tenten-san told me that. And please don't fire her; she's a very nice person. To me, at least...

These days are quite peaceful - London is its usual bustling self with tons of interesting people. Oh, and I've just found out something: You know Sasori, the red head I told you about in my first few e-mails? Well, apparently I just realised that he's dating this blonde. But I'm not too sure if it was a girl or guy...

If it was a guy, he sure has long hair.

And if it was a girl... she sure is flat-chested.

Anyways, I wanted you to know that I've just turned at least seventeen. Ha ha. It's only been a month, but I suppose that us Hybrid Children grow fast, huh. Kinda like clones, but slower.

It was really confusing, all those English words and such, and at one point, I think that Madara-sama told me to go to this repair workshop (apparently he has those everywhere) to upgrade my thinking abilities and growth rate. The mechanic was pretty creepy. He had really, really sharp teeth. And bluish skin.

But he was really nice, and even told me that it was 'for free' since I was one of the great genius Madara Tobi's work. I suppose that having connections with people really helps you, huh?

I've just completed my exams, and would you please, please, please come and visit sometimes? It's fun with Matsuri-san and Konan-chan, Hidan-kun, Paine-kun, Sasori-san and the Zetsu twins, but I do miss the days when it was just me and you. Heh. It sounds cheesy...

But I'll definitly love it if you could come!

It would be awesome, just introducing my new-friends to you-- they somehow all think that you're my guardian and would-be husband (that was weird...) but still!!! It would be fun.

And reply sooner!

With Love,

Sakura.

* * *

"A strawberry shortcake?" Matsuri asked Sakura with a small smile on her face. "They're good."

"Okay, then." Sakura smiled sunnily at Sasori, who gave a bored look back. "One strawberry shortcake....I would highly recommend the House Cake." He said, looking straight at Matsuri.

The woman rolled her chocolate eyes impressively. "That's 'cause it's the most expensive one," She chided, tutting rather loudly. "but yes, I agree that it's delicious. So I'll have one too. And be grateful, shortie." The red head gave her a dead look and led them to a table near a large window, where you could see the full view of the outside street.

"Please wait patiently for your orders. They will be arriving shortly." Sasori bowed politely and walked away to the other customers, ignoring the girls that tried not to laugh at his apparent cuteness.

* * *

Sakura,

It's nice to hear from you often. However...

Is there any need to fill up my inbox every single time I go check it? Sigh... Anyways, the blonde you were talking about? I think that it's 'he'. He's probably Deidara, one of Itachi's acquaintances. I've heard of his name before.

I'm glad that you've completed your exams - however, I'm afraid that my company will be rather preoccupied with this huge project about Suna and Konoha, so I'll be quite busy and most unlikely to drop by to visit.

Hope that you're doing well,

Sasuke.

* * *

The small, silver bell chimed rather loudly as another customer stepped in. It was a beautiful girl, with large teal eyes that looked even larger with the girl's heavy make-up. Her dark blue hair had a single paper rose twisted artistically in it, and her pale skin stood out even more with her dark lolita dress.

Beside her was a boy, probably the same age as her, with numerous piercings along with bright orange hair that stood out. He too, was wearing eyeliner, though it was far less than the girl next to him. His strange purple eyes all but stared ahead. Sakura smiled a bit at the sight. They were an odd pair, but she supposed that they complimented each other very well, in terms of looks and dressing.

She could see Sasori's red hair bobbing through a throng of customers and finally reach them. With a few unheard exchanged words, Sasori nodded to the both of them and bowed, disappearing into the kitchens.

Sakura felt her eyes widen slightly when they sat at a small round table next to her table; the girl stared out of the french window, looking bored. The boy simply pulled out his cellphone and began to dial a few numbers.

The table was completely silent for a while.

"Hidan," The orange-haired boy muttered, after a pause. "Hm...yeah. No, Konan wouldn't want that. Yeah...and stop swearing for God's sake, you're in public. I bet small kids would be crying if they heard you- or, come to think of it, saw you. Heh. Yeah, whatever."

And then he hung up. The blue-haired girl turned to him and raised an elegant eyebrow. "When's he coming?" her voice soft and musical. The boy rolled his uniquely colored eyes and stared at the wood pattern on the table.

"Soon," was all Sakura heard him say before Matsuri exclaimed with delight upon seeing their dishes arrive.

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,

Why? Sigh. Everytime I ask you to come, you're either very busy or that something suddenly popped up and you had to fly elsewhere. It might seem spoiled and rude of me to say this, but I really feel that you're quite...

...

...mean.

My English vocabulary is limited. That I know.

That's all. G'night.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

_Konoha, Japan (somewhere in between the past and present)-_

"Got it. A call for Uchiha-san," a clear feminine voice rings out amidst the ringing of telephones and the hasty shuffling of papers and distracted murmurs. Tenten frowns and knocks tentatively on the misted glass doors with nameplate: 'Uchiha Sasuke, Presidant of Uchiha Corp.'

"Come in."

The brunette pushes the double doors and marches into the large spacious office as professionally as possible. She places a cup of lukewarm black coffee -(no cream, and only _one_lump of sugar, stirred to perfection)- onto the saucer on the long, wooden table, along with a few other documents at the side.

"A phone call, from Suna, Uchiha-san."

She chances a brief glance at her boss. Uchiha Sasuke is not in the best of moods today, and is looking slightly(very) irritated. His stress lines are visible, for he(as Tenten has noticed) always likes to wrinkle up his forehead when annoyed/angry/overloaded with work. He doesn't even glance at her.

Tenten wonders when Sakura will be back.

* * *

Sakura,

...

I can quite frankly say that I'm at a lost for words. But anyways, next month is December, and I'll try to visit you on the fifth. If not, the best consolation you'd have is me waiting for you at the airport by the end of the month. It depends.

Sasuke.

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,

Whaaat?! 'The best consolation you'll(ME!) have is me waiting for you at the airport by the end of the month. It depends.' Honestly, how is that supposed to be fair? Then again, you'll probably say 'life is unfair' and start stroking your non-existent beard! ...Maybe that was a lil' too dramatic...

Sheez, that's really far away! I-

* * *

_Present day--_

Sasuke closed the window, not wanting to read the rest of the e-mail anymore. It was really kind of pointless, he mused quietly. And recently, he hadn't seen hide or hair of Madara, and Sakura's mails were mostly just pleading for him to visit.

And he had been getting more and more dreams and flashbacks of a certain Haruno Sakura. Itachi was not helping. As it turned out, he was re-engaged to Karin yet again, and to top it off, their wedding was in December. His father didn't really see what was the fuss - 'She's a nice girl, and I really want a few grandkids of my own soon!' - and hurriedly married them off.

Kiba was still brooding, the stupid mutt, Tenten was still as nosy as ever(he knew that she was secretly peeking at him!), Naruto still hurt his eardrums and Karin was now gushing merrily over the(their) wedding preparations.

The end of year was coming soon too, and Sasuke had no idea on how to deal with Madara when the time came. Not to mention the dealings with Suna were getting a little testy.

There wasn't any alternative other than work, for whenever he closed his eyes for a brief moment, a pink-haired girl whose age ranged from 4-16 would appear again, and she would talk about random things he had absolutely no recollection of - _'Hey! Did ya finish our project on the ladybirds to~day?'_ or _'Your favourite ice-cream is...lemme think, oh yeah! Vanilla! But you don't really like sweets though, you prefer tomatoes. Why is that so?'_ - and then he would, once again, wake up in a cold sweat,

thinking about random things that flashed through his unfocused mind, like of swings and the fresh scent of newly cut grass and the sound of tinkling laughter and the image of Haruno Sakura standing on a swing and laughing, her white teeth visible even when the sky was rapidly darkening.

The worst of those dreams were this particular scene; it wasn't very long, nor was it very memorable, but he remembered it, even for just a split second.

It was a bright summer's day, with the scorching sun and the vivid blue skies, and he could feel the wind rushing past his skin as the motor whirled on noisily, the handles in his grip. Behind him, with madly flying pink hair, was Haruno Sakura again, this time much older than the four -year old version.

Her green eyes were sparkling with excitment, her mouth open from laughing, and her pale arms wrapped around his waist for extra precaution. And then, it would happen, again and again would it repeat itself in his mind.

A blood-red truck, all of a sudden rushing towards them, and in a series of high-pitched screams and the sound of a sickening loud crash, along with the thousands of glass pieces shattering onto the cement road.

But that wasn't the worst part.

It was seconds before it had happened, when he hadn't heard the loud noise of engine from behind, when Haruno Sakura would suddenly pull her arms away from his waist, and pull off the helmet, instead, pushing it onto his own head; never mind that the back was facing the front - and the moment he had pushed it back towards the correct direction -

It would all be over.

And the soft, unheard whisper uttered to the rushing wind.

It was all too much. Sasuke would sometimes brood at his desk, just staring at the documents of his table. They were ink on paper. Just simply ink on paper.

Then Tenten would knock on his desk, and she would march into the office like always, and place a cup of coffee on the saucer, place some documents, steal a quick concerned look at him, then march out again. This procedure was repeated several times a day. Not that Sasuke minded, actually.

It kept him awake from dozing off or just staring into nothing. He missed Sakura.

* * *

_Present day--_

"Ne, you're Sakura-san, right?"

"Yes. Is there anything you'd need from me?"

"Tsunade-san wanted to ask you if you'd be so kind as to meet her at the airport next month. She says that she wants to discuss your career as a doctor. This is the only chance you'll get before she returns to America."

"When must I meet her?"

"At the end of December."

"Oh, but I have a flight to catch..."

"So does she, but she's trying to help you out here. Please do come, it was a pleasure teaching you."

"But..."

"Her flight will arrive at 7:00p.m. sharp in the evening, in Japan. You can schedule your flight in the late afternoon, and then meet her. It'll only be a brief meeting, I'm sure. If the flight gets delayed, by most it'll be an hour or two. Surely you can wait that long--?"

"I-I have to meet someone..."

"It's not like they can't wait for a while, right?"

"I suppose I could..."

"Excellent! Tsunade-san and I will be waiting for you then."

* * *

_Present day--_

Itachi hums softly to himself while pulling out his small cellphone, and without hesitating, he pushes the one on the number pad, speed dialing his favourite little brother. After a few rings, the line is picked up and he hears an irritated voice.

"What do you want? I don't have all day." As rude as ever, Itachi thinks as his smile widens and he savours a piece of dango.

"Otuoto. I come with news from father." He can almost hear a groan from the other line.

"What?"

"He wants you and Karin to get married on the 31st of December, at 9:00p.m."

"Why?" 'The old fool,' Itachi can almost hear his brother's furious thoughts, 'why does he keep on interfering with my life?!'

"Because he's an old fool that loves interfering with your life."

There is silence on the other end.

Itachi almost giggles from the thought of being able to silence his moody little otouto. Maybe he had too much dango. Oh well. He slides another piece of the delicious dessert into his mouth.

"And why 9:00p.m.?" His otouto ventures to ask after a pause.

"How should I know? Figure that one out yourself, foolish otouto." oh, how he loved saying that line! 'Foolish otuoto'...the dango must be giving him a high.

"...Whatever. Oh, and Nii-san..."

"Yes?" Itachi enquires endearingly; his tone is made to sound sickly sweet.

"...Do me a favour and stop eating those dango of yours. I bet they're stuffed with drugs or something."

"No-can-do, otuoto. Ja mata ne." Itachi made sure to cackle decidedly loudly right before he hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaaaay. Erm. This chappie might be lil' confusing so I'll try to explain:**

**The past : An intro to Sakura's first day^^**

**The present: It's nearing December, the appointed day for Sakura to go back to Japan. **

**The e-mails:....A way of communication. Looks like Sasuke isn't very keen on thatXD**

**And I apologise if Itachi is really OOC in this chappie. I promise that other couples apart from sasusaku will have a spotlight in the next chappie:) Cheerios! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**A/N: Omg. What's this? I actually updated~~ Lolz. Anyways-- same ol' apology of being late aaaand thanks to everyone that reviewed/favourited this story:):) Enjoy--**

**Chapter fourteen: Decembers**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino toyed idly with a stray blond lock, absentmindedly twirling it around her index finger. So far the day had been uneventful; Tenten hadn't been busted by the boss for talking on the phone too much. Not yet, anyway. Uzumaki-san, or rather, the 'blonde idiot' as she liked to call him, was quieter than normal.

As peace and tranquility continued blissfully for a while more, Ino couldn't help but feel strangely unsettled. What was it? She remembered correctly that she had handed all necessary files to Uchiha-san and had already scheduled her next manicure's session...

So why did it feel as though something was missing...?

Ah, maybe it was Naruto's silence all of a sudden. Maybe it was the slight shock that Tenten was engaged already. Maybe it was the boss's sudden unnatural broodiness. Maybe it was -

"Oi, Yamanaka."

The platinium blonde glanced up, only to find herself face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes that belonged to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. It startled her slightly to find that, instead of the usual chaotic happy mess of emotions swirling through the other blonde's eyes, they were simply dull blue orbs, as if the life had sparked out of them.

"Hey." She nodded, observing Naruto's face carefully - dark, purplish rings around his blue eyes, messy golden hair and dry, cracked lips that looked as though they could bleed blood if the blonde smiled a little too widely; which was, Ino knew, not going to happen. Or at least in his current state, the blonde wouldn't be smiling anytime soon.

Pursuing her carefully glossed lips, Yamanaka Ino remarked casually,"You don't look well, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto shrugged casually, too casual for Ino's liking. "Nah," He gives her a smile, fake and dull, and they both know that he's lying. "It isn't anything, really." The platinium blonde rolled her eyes irritatably-- the ramen-loving colleage of hers wasn't a good liar. They both knew that.

"Where's Kiba?"

Ino blinked at the sudden question, as though recalling something. She hadn't seen the Mutt Boy recently; but she'd just figured that he caught a cold or something like that. Now that the question had resurfaced, once again, and she was damn bloody sure that she hadn't seen the brunette anywhere for the entire week.

"Good question. Where is that guy anyway?" Ino found herself almost grinding her teeth in annoyance whenever she thought of Inuzuka Kiba missing - maybe gone out on a holiday with a new girlfriend, perhaps...?

And strangely, even as Ino felt annoyance and a slight twinge of anger at Kiba's absence, the hollow feeling that had been there a while ago had disappeared already.

* * *

Gaara no Sabaku idly sipped at a cup of Earl Grey tea, stirring the tiny silver spoon now and then. It was one O'clock in the afternoon, and the red head was feeling the slight effects of a humid afternoon in a cafe with few antique fans attached on the ceiling; he hadn't been able to get rid of the thin sheet of sweat that rested on his brow.

Heavily outlined jade-green eyes roamed around the tiny coffee cafe without much interest, and Gaara contemplated on whether or not to order a another cup of tea - the current one being his second already.

The teenager at the counter is glaring at him whenever the dark-haired boy thinks that the red head isn't looking at him, simply because Gaara has been waiting for a full hour, and his teacup isn't quite empty yet. Konohamaru - as the cheap-looking yellow nametag boldly exclaims, a stark contrast to the boy's dark-colored T-shirt.

Gaara's handphone - a new model, sleek, shiny and blood-red, is laid on the antique wood table, next to a neatly folded unused napkin, and his teacup resting in its saucer. He inwardly sighs when the device does not vibrate or does somersaults in the air, it just lies there for a good few more minutes in silence.

Waiting. Patience had always been one of his virtues, as Temari had once told him. He could sit at a desk all day and wait for someone, no matter how long they took.

He glanced at the large, oval clock on the wall opposite the counter; it is now forty-five minutes past one, and Gaara knows that Konohamaru is getting more restless. Perhaps he would order another cup of tea, just to amuse himself at the teen's reaction.

There wasn't any point in waiting in boredom if you had to wait for an especially long time, Gaara muses to himself. Oh well. Matsuri had never been punctual for any of her appointments before anyway. Looks like she'd be late.

Again.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stared blandly at the smooth surface of the table, not meeting the eyes of that person in front of her. The only sounds in the room was the ticking of the old grandfather clock and the occasional car passing by.

"Why?" She finally said, after what seemed like an hour. The petite lady tore her gaze from the glossy wood and into the eyes of Inuzuka Kiba. The said man shifted uncomfertably and stared at the paper napkin in front of him instead. When no response was given, Hinata sighed softly. "Kiba-kun," She began slowly, "why are you telling me this?"

The brunette, finally, after another moment in silence, replied,"You guys broke up."

A drop of liquid splashed onto the surface of the table. "How could you..." The Hyuuga's lavender eyes were filled with tears once again, and she impatiently wiped them away. "Taking advantage of the situation....I.." Another drop fell.

Kiba leant forward to wipe the tears away with a tissue. "Please don't cry," He whispered. Hinata pushed his hand away gently. "Kiba-kun," She began, her eyes blinking away the rest of the unshed tears in her eyes,"I..you...it won't work out. I'm sorry, but Naruto is, Naruto is..." the dark-haired lady's hands shook as she held Kiba's ones. But then, she suddenly smiled, despite crying.

"Thank you for loving me, Kiba-kun."

His heart almost stopped. Hinata, still smiling through her tears, continued,"And thank you for being here when I needed you." her arms spread open and hugged Kiba tightly, and the brunette closed his eyes wished, just for a moment, that everything was alright; Hinata loved him back in highschool, Naruto was never in the picture, and they were just hugging for the sake of hugging like lovers.

When Hinata released him, she was no longer crying anymore, but she still smiled as relief and happiness shone in her lavender eyes. "I loved you," Kiba said, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "and I suppose that I still do, even now, and probably for the rest of my life. However," Here he paused, looking at his first-love in the eyes,"I found someone else too."

Hinata nodded, "I know. I'm happy for you." and checking the watch on her wrist, her eyes suddenly widened at where the hands were pointing to. "Ah! I've gotta run. See you later, Kiba-kun!" She said, standing up quickly and walking rather hurriedly to the door. Kiba smiled and waved as she was leaving.

"Oh, and kiba-kun?" Hinata half-shouted. The brunette looked at her in slight surprise. "Yes?"

"Good luck with Yamanaka-san!"

Kiba felt his entire face go red. Half of the customers stared at him in mild curiousity. Hastily waving to Hinata one last time, he sat down back at the table, dutifully ignoring the waitress' giggles. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Ah, Konan-san!" A pink-haired teenager beamed at the other, her bangs clipped up in order to prevent them from poking her eyes. Twirling a paper rose absentmindedly with her fingers, Konan raised an eyebrow eleghantly at the sight of numerous boxes and clothes strewn everywhere. "I take it that you're going somewhere," She stated.

The pinkette laughed, bending down to retrieve a box. "You bet'cha," She turned and gave Konan a 'good guy' pose. The gothic girl stared back at her blandly. "You've been near Gai-sensei for far too long...and Rock Lee, come to think of it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She said jokingly, tossing a few random articles of clothing into a large, black luggage carrier. Pausing for a brief moment, she then pulled out her handphone - sleek, silver and the latest; a present from her friends who'd all chipped in to buy her one - "Saves me trouble from looking for you all over the fuckin' city" as Hidan had put it.

She checked the screen : no missed calls, messages. Nothing.

The Hybrid Child sighed in annoyance. "The least he could do was call," She mumbled, glaring at the device. Konan smirked slightly, "Is it Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura glared at her friend. " 'Course. Who else would it be?"

The blue-haired lolita shrugged casually, proceeding to sit cross-legged on the floor of the apartment, looking around the room in boredom. The walls were bare now, unlike the past months when it had been covered with band posters, photographs and random sticky post-its stuck with scribblings of 'HAVE TO REMEMBER TO BUY MILK', and once Hidan and Deidara stuck the entire room full of them, most of them saying things like, 'SASUKE is SAKURA'S HUBBY:)' or 'SAKURA, REMEMBER TO BUY ME MORE CLAY - LOVE YOUUS, DEI-CHAN;D' Konan still wondered who much they had spent on those.

The said pink-head exhaled through her nose deeply as the last sock was finally crammed into the almost bursting bag. "Whew," She said, wiping a few drops of perspiration from her forehead. "now that I'm done packing, let's go visit Sasori and Deidara! I wanna see them both before I leave tonight," Sakura pumped a fist into the air.

Konan couldn't help but smile when her energised friend practically dragged her out of the apartment and into the cold, December weather.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji smiled gently when he saw his fiancce bounce towards him, on the balls of her feet. "Neji, Neji, guess what?" She cried, her brown bangs flying into her face, looking very much like a child.

"Yes, what?" He replied, still amused by Tenten's antics.

"Sasuke-san's suddenly feeling a lot better! And you know why?"

"Um..."

"'Cause Sakura's coming back soon~!"

"...Oh..."

"I really did miss that Chibi-tan!"

"Ah..."

"Oh! And, and..."

Maybe sometimes, Tenten should ease up on the coffee, Neji muses.

Maybe.

* * *

She tried to plant yet another kiss to his mouth. The raven shifted his head fast enough so her lips ended up on his cheek instead. Wiping the said cheek in disgust, Sasuke glared at the woman next to him.

"Karin, _please_. I do not wish to have your saliva all over my face. It's disgusting."

The red head huffed in annoyance. "Is this how you are to treat your future spouse?" She pouted, eyelashes batting non-stop. Sasuke inwardly wondered if she had some problems with blinking normally.

"What about Suigetsu?"

Karin wrinkled her nose in slight contempt and disgust at the sound of the name. Tossing her red hair over her shoulder, she snorted, "Who cares about that guy. He's ugly _and_ poor."

Sasuke did not bother to mention that Suigetsu was the son of a very wealthy businessman; in fact, they were ranked eleventh place in Konoha's wealthiest citizens. Not to mention many girls thought that he was 'ab-so-lu-tly ador-able ky-aa~'. Well, it didn't really count that Karin's family was ranked in seventh place and was not exactly ugly either.

The raven shrugged. "He liked you." _And would probably be the first and the last to do so_, his mind viciously suppiled.

Karin gave a non-commental noise while sipping delicately at her freshly brewed green tea. "Sasuke, we need to think about our future. What do you think about having a large wedding, with all important guests invited, obviously. Would a western themed dress appeal to them? Or should I wear a..."

Sasuke got up, ignoring the protests that his fiancce made and left the room quickly, while giving the excuse of being too hot in the room. Pressing his forehead to the cool glass of the nearest window, the raven closed his eyes briefly. He was honestly worried about Sakura, who was coming back soon. About how she would deal with him and Karin.

And Karin would probably try to shove her out of their 'busy married life', while saying that a newly-wed man shouldn't be focusing on other girls except for his wife.

Sakura. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming up soon. Strolling towards the vending machine around the corner, Sasuke tried to ignore anymore unwelcome thoughts about his wedding or Sakura.

* * *

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, that annoying mutt! Ino felt her teeth grind against each other again as she watched Inuzuka Kiba walk out of a cafe and into the pavement. And...ah, shit. He was heading Ino's way.

Yamanaka Ino suddenly moved like she'd never done before; not even that time when Shikamaru almost caught her in the boys' locker room searching through his stuff (later on he voiced out his suspisions of the culprit being her, he was a genius after all, but thankfully did not have enough evidence to accuse her of it.) could compare to the swiftness of how she turned,

her floaty light blue skirt flared about its ruffles and her dangling earrings swung slightly as well from the momentum. She walked, almost running; or as fast as those blasted heels of hers would allow her to, and held onto her tiny handbag that was swinging ungracefully from her arm.

Then she heard a pitter-patter of hurried footsteps following her wake and her shoulder was grasped by a warm hand.

She looked up and saw Kiba glaring at her. "You," He panted, "are one fast walker."

Ino laughed in his face, a breathless laugh, for she too was tired and surprised at the speed her feet had taken a little while ago. "I try," She joked, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable _'ba-dump ba-dump' _noise her heart was making.

The brunette rolled his dark, toffee-colored eyes. Ino wanted to laugh at herself. Since when did she notice what color Inuzuka's eyes were? Since when did her heart start to beat faster when she saw the damned mutt? Since when....

Since when did she start feeling like _this_, after Shikamaru?

"Oi, Blondie." Kiba waved his hand in front of her face for a good measure. "You okay?"

"Ah. I'm fine."

Ino shoke herself mentally. That had been a narrow slip, and she now pretended to rumage through her handbag as if searching for something. She was familar with the prickling sting at her eyes, and the blonde definately did not want Kiba to see her in such a state.

"Good." And with that, Ino suddenly found herself linking arms with the brunette and marching off towards his car. Twirling his keys in one hand and using the other to dump his colleage in the leather car seat, Kiba then closed the car doors and turned on the engine.

"H-Hey! What are you doin-"

"Shut up and let me drive, Yamanaka." Kiba said, flashing the indignant blonde with a mega-watt grin. "I'm gonna kidnap you for a few hours."

Ino huffed and buckled her seatbelt, but inside her stomach was still doing flip-flops.

* * *

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

Uzumaki Naruto blinked several times. "Hinata?" He whispered, not daring to believe his eyes. Then, dropping his suitcase and coat, the energetic blonde ran towards the raven-haired woman, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hinata...Hinata-chan.." He mumbled into her hair as they embraced tightly, not letting go of the other. "I missed you...so much...and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I'll never...I'm so..." Hinata smiled weakly as her lover mumbled many more apologises into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

The blonde pulled apart from the embrace, staring at her indignantly. "How can you say that?" He exclaimed, lips trembling slightly. "I was such a freaking bastard...I'm so...so..._retarded_, Hinata-chan. How can you say that it's _okay_?"

"Hush," Hinata said soothingly, grasping those tanned, callused fingers with her own smooth, pale ones. "It's alright. I forgive you."

Naruto bowed his head. "The reason I acted in that way was because..." The blonde trailed off, slipping one of his hands out of Hinata's ones. Kneeling on one knee, Uzumaki Naruto looked determinedly at the shocked brunette.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

The blonde grinned sheepishly at her while pulling out a tiny jewelery box from his pants pocket. "I've been wanting to do this for a while," He began uncertainly, but his eyes were still locked on Hinata's pale lavender ones, "an-and I know that this-" he gestured helplessly around their surroundings,

"-is terribly unromantic, and I know I'm probably making this a thousand times worse by babbling all this crap out...b-but! But...I-I want you to know that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. So..." Naruto opened the box, where a silver band with a pearl encrusted atop lay there shimmering, "...Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, and flung her arms around Naruto's neck.

"_About time, you Baka_!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I pretty much tried to lengthen the chappie a bit more, seeing that all you people waited for so long:) Anyways-- Hope that you've enjoyed it(tell me if its too sappy, I was watching alotta sad dramas the other day for no reason...) and don't forget to review! Let's try to reach 100 reviews, kay?:D**


	15. author's note

Author's Note:

GAH. GAH. GAH. OMG I'm sosososososo sorry if you guys have waited awfully long or something...and most of you probably think I'm dead and all, but it's just that I was really busy with school and other stuffs and some drama happening recently. So I'm really sorry - this story might be on hiatus for quite a while as as of current, I'm having a writer's block too and well...the ideas don't really seem to flow with the original plan for the story I had at first (It wasn't meant to be this long, BTW) so I know it may seem slightly jumbled or something like that. And, it somehow kinda occurred to me that I have NO, absolutely no inspiration on how to continue this.

So.

I'm taking an idefininate hiatus from all my stories as of the moment - somehow my heart is not really in the Sasusaku fandom anymore, BUT I'll try my best to finish what I started - an ending to a beginning. So, dear reviewers, I really do love receiving your constructive criticizes/praises/flames/whatever - I just feel happy when I receive something from you guys and then I'll feel terribly guilty 'cause I'm not doing anything. Please feel free to continue reviewing (I will love you to bits if you do so~) and, on a side note, I might be revising this entire fic too and some (major? minor?) changes may be made/added so the plot might turn out slightly different - e.g. the turn of events, etc.

So.

I'll try to clean up the older chappies and turn them into longer ones and hopefully get the story flowing smoothly. My writing style probably changed quite a bit too, so...do tell me if it seems weird/nice/whatever:)

I'll see you again, and thanks for reading Painted Blossoms:D

ChocoHolicxXx15


End file.
